Phantom Pain
by Futae
Summary: Ce titre n'a rien à voir avec Metal Gear Solid. Ni avec Kuroko, malgré le mot "fantôme". "Membre Fantôme", définition : Sensation qu'un membre amputé ou manquant est toujours relié au corps et interagit avec d'autres parties du corps. Et pour la "douleur", vous le verrez bien assez tôt, je suppose. Oui, ce résumé est bordélique et alors ? [AoKaga] [Aox?] [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE]
1. Sugar Daddy

***Instable***

 **Je crois que c'est le mot qui me caractérise le plus en ce moment.**

 **Non parce que, sinon, je ne lancerai pas un NOUVEAU projet de plus alors que j'en ai déjà trouze mille en (retard) cours ! (... et j'en ai encore quelques uns dans ma manche...)**

 **Pitié, ne me lynchez pas ! T_T Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme la fille qui commence plein de trucs, mais ne finit jamais rien !**

 **... Sauf que j'avais l'inspi pour CETTE histoire en particulier et il fallait absolument que je couche les mots sur le papier (virtuel) ! Cela faisait un petit moment que j'y réfléchissais et que ce thème le trottait dans la tête. Chaque nouvelle histoire est tellement excitante à lancer, je crois que j'adore ça, les débuts... Mais pas les fins.**

 **C'est triste, les fins.**

 **Par contre, le sujet que j'y aborde risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je l'assume parfaitement. Chacun sa sensibilité et son seuil de tolérance. J'espère juste que ce premier chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop bordélique, parce qu'à moi, si.**

 **J'ai pas mal calé sur la fin, d'ailleurs.**

 **Mais je m'en suis sortie grâce à la team habituelle, alors enjoy. (Surtout Kuro Hagi et Lawiki que je remercie chaudement pour leurs précieux conseils !)**

 **... et j'ai des milliards de reviews en retard à taper. (#pastaper)**

 ***Se tire une balle***

 **Bref, je compte sur votre soutien, parce que vous êtes les meilleures lectrices !**

 **ET JE NE FAIS PAS LE PONT DEMAIN MOI ET JE DEVRAI DEJA ETRE COUCHEE.**

 **CRENOMDEDIOU.**

* * *

 _« Tenue correcte exigée »_

Le panneau à l'entrée du bâtiment annonçait clairement la couleur.

Engoncé dans un costume de location, parce qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de s'en payer un neuf, Aomine se sentait mal à l'aise et hésitant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là, déjà ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait décroché cette bourse sportive providentielle. En effet, partir étudier aux Etats-Unis, pour ensuite faire carrière là-bas avait toujours été son plus grand rêve. Parce qu'il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Au Japon, il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il se sentait bridé et son potentiel n'était pas en mesure de s'exprimer librement et encore moins de s'épanouir.

Pour cela, il avait besoin d'adversaires forts et personne n'était vraiment à la hauteur. A SA hauteur. Alors la seule solution pour lui, le prodige du basketball nippon, avait été de s'expatrier en Amérique, grâce à la bourse qu'il avait décrochée pour étudier à l'Université de Californie.

Au départ, l'excitation et l'attrait de la nouveauté avaient pris le pas sur son angoisse de quitter le nid familial. Sa mère lui avait fait mille et une recommandations, pleurant à chaudes larmes (et pendant trois jours d'affilée…), lorsqu'il était monté dans l'avion. Son père, lui, s'était montré plus pragmatique en arguant que ce serait un bon enseignement pour Daiki et que, de toute façon, s'il changeait d'avis, il pourrait toujours revenir vivre avec eux au Japon et poursuivre ses études dans son pays natal.

C'est que le père de famille était particulièrement lucide sur les capacités de son rejeton. Enfin, plus précisément, sur ses capacités à SURVIVRE seul, livré à lui-même, avec un compte en banque bien garni, dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et Aomine Daisuke avait vu juste.

Car à peine un mois après l'arrivée de Daiki à Los Angeles et le début des cours, le rêve éveillé s'était transformé en un implacable cauchemar. Le brun s'était montré trop gourmand. Il avait perdu le sens des réalités et avait déjà mangé toute sa bourse scolaire, si durement acquise (et sensée subvenir à ses besoins pour toute cette année). Malheureusement, il s'était laissé tourner la tête par cette ville où le soleil brille en permanence, même la nuit, tel un papillon de lumièèèèèèèèère sous les projecteurs.. Si bien que l'adolescent avait fini par brûler son précieux pécule par les deux bouts, parce qu'il était incapable de réfréner ses désirs de grandeur.

Et pour cause, Aomine ne s'était rien refusé.

Plusieurs paires de baskets hors de prix (à 200 $ pièce…), beuveries endiablées, fêtes, sorties, vêtements de marques, repas gargantuesques et gastronomiques, filles aussi faciles que superficielles… Il s'était offert tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir au Japon. En effet, issu d'une famille modeste qui compte chaque sou pour survivre aux fins de mois difficiles, Aomine s'était pourtant vu inculquer des valeurs, comme celle de l'argent par exemple. Mais lorsque l'on est jeune et livré à soi-même pour la première fois, à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de ses proches, on peut aisément perdre pied.

Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit.

Loin de ses chers parents si protecteurs, Aomine avait adopté une conduite irresponsable. Un temps, il s'était senti libérééééééé, délivrééééé de toute contrainte et du joug parental. Sauf qu'à présent, il le regrettait amèrement. A cause de son incapacité à tenir les cordons de sa bourse serrés, de même que son pantalon d'ailleurs… Le péché de gloutonnerie dont il avait été victime semblait avoir tout englouti, faisant des ravages sur son train de vie beaucoup trop faste pour pouvoir durer indéfiniment.

Très vite, son compte bancaire s'était réduit à une peau de chagrin, se retrouvant irrémédiablement dans le rouge à cause de son appétit frénétique pour les belles (et coûteuses) choses.

Et aujourd'hui, tout particulièrement, il regrettait ses choix discutables. Il avait bien vécu, comme la cigale de la fable, mais la bise était venue en un éclair et il se trouvait fort dépourvu…

Voici donc comment il s'était laissé embarquer dans cette galère.

Enfin, non, pas tout à fait…

Là, vous n'avez eu qu'un résumé succint des raisons qui l'ont poussé à se rendre à cette soirée événementielle.

Mais voyons plutôt la manière dont il a eu vent de cette petite sauterie privée…

C'était il y a deux jours.

Malgré, un temps estival pourtant magnifique, il avait passé toute la journée à squatter son spacieux **APPARTEMENT** fort bien situé, (oui, grâce à sa bourse généreuse, Monsieur Aomine s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait mener la vie d'un prince, loin des dortoirs universitaires et de leur plèbe…) en mode « _NETFLIX AND CHILL_ » avec sa meilleure amie, Momoi Satsuki.

Même si les deux jeunes gens venaient à peine de faire connaissance, une inébranlable et naturelle amitié les unissait déjà.

Car Momoi était comme lui : d'origine japonaise et perdue dans l'immensité de la jungle urbaine californienne.

Mais contrairement à lui, cependant, elle était de sexe féminin et dotée de formes plantureuses à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de la côte ouest, y compris celles ayant eu recours à des opérations de chirurgie esthétique.

Aomine se souvenait l'avoir rencontrée le jour de l'inscription à la fac. C'était un jeudi… non, non, un mercredi. Il sortait du bureau de l'administration scolaire lorsqu'une tornade rose s'était abattue sur lui, le percutant de plein fouet.

Autant vous dire qu'avec sa paire de seins ronds et pulpeux, elle lui avait directement tapé dans l'œil…

… Ainsi que le coin d'un des bouquins qu'elle transportait. Il en avait gardé un beau cocard pendant pas moins d'une semaine et ça l'avait pas mal gêné pour jouer au basket, d'ailleurs. Mais heureusement, ça n'avait pas suffi à lui faire louper les sélections de début d'année.

Il fallait dire que la dénommée Momoi était du genre très, très maladroite. Et encore, c'était un bel euphémisme. Elle lui était rentrée dedans sans raison aucune, tandis qu'elle courait dans les couloirs. Pourtant, Aomine avait bien vérifie : le sol parfaitement lustré de l'université était bien sec ce jour-là, donc aucune raison de glisser dessus…

Aomine s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour elle.

Non seulement elle était sacrément jolie, mais en plus, elle parlait japonais et à vrai dire, il galérait un peu avec l'anglais, alors l'aide de sa compatriote ne serait certainement pas de trop.

Ainsi donc les deux amis étaient affalés sur le sofa en cuir du brun, pendant que ce dernier pianotait sur son smartphone dernière génération, chaussé de ses baskets dernière génération, également. Momoi, de son côté, zappait entre les différentes chaînes de télévision proposées par le câble auquel s'était abonné Aomine.

Ils auraient mieux fait d'aller à la plage… et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de convaincre le grand basané de sortir…

Parce que, quitte à sécher les cours, autant que ce soit pour faire quelque chose d'intéressant, non ?

« Putain de merde, c'est pas possible, il doit sûrement s'agir d'une erreur ! »

La voix rauque d'Aomine fit soudainement sursauter la rose, l'extirpant de sa léthargie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-elle, en se redressant sur le canapé.

A vrai dire, c'était sorti tout seul, mais Aomine n'avait aucune intention de parler de ses problèmes d'argent à Momoi. D'abord, elle ne le croirait sûrement pas, vu l'orgie de luxe qu'il déployait au quotidien et ensuite, la situation précaire de ses finances ne concernait pas la jeune fille. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que Momoi aurait compati très sincèrement. En effet, la belle demoiselle lui avait confié venir d'un milieu encore plus modeste que le sien et Aomine savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas.

Et puis…

Dans le fond, il ne demandait rien de mieux que se confier à quelqu'un et vu qu'il était seul et désemparé dans ce pays hostile, Momoi était son seul soutien.

C'est sans doute pourquoi, les mots lui échappèrent une fois de plus.

« Mon compte bancaire fait la gueule… »

« Pas étonnant vu la façon dont tu jettes l'argent par les fenêtres. » Le houspilla Momoi, avant de se raviser en constatant que le brun se mettait lui aussi à faire la gueule.

Ca avait l'air plutôt sérieux…

« Fais voir. »

Ce n'était plus une demande cette fois, mais bel et bien un ordre. Une exigence. Une directive. Appelez cela comme vous voudrez. Et avant qu'Aomine n'ait pu réagir ou protester, elle attrapa son téléphone, lui arrachant des mains.

« Oh ! » S'exclama la rose, tandis que l'écran affichait des chiffres bien préoccupants. « Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour en arriver là ? »

Ce n'était pas une réprimande.

La voix aigüe de Momoi trahissait plutôt son inquiétude.

« J'en sais rien… à mon avis, l'application bugue, c'est pas possible autrement. J'ai pas pu dépenser tout ce fric en à peine trois semaines… Enfin bon, c'est pas hyper grave de toute façon, puisque dans quelques jours, on entamera le mois de septembre. Je peux bien attendre un peu le temps que le reste de ma bourse tombe sur ce compte. »

Certes, il avait eu la main un peu lourde. Mais il n'avait qu'à attendre le premier du mois suivant et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il pourrait alors recommencer à dépenser sans compter, comme il l'avait fait depuis son arrivée.

« Je crois que tu ne réalises pas la gravité de la situation, Dai-chan ! Cette bourse d'étude n'est pas comme un salaire qui t'est versé tous les mois ! Ce qui avait été versé sur ton compte représentait la TOTALITE de l'argent qui t'avait été octroyé ! »

« Attends… quoi ? Naaaaaaan c'pas possible, j'suis sûr que tu te plantes. A mon avis, tu t'affoles pour rien. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un salaire qui arrive sur ton compte fixement ! Olala… tu as gaspillé en un mois l'intégralité de la bourse qui était sensée te servir pour toute ton année ! »

PANIQUE A BORD ! Aomine fit un bond sur le canapé en comprenant à quel point la conjoncture était critique.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai pu dépenser une telle somme aussi vite ? C'est qu'une bande d'irresponsables, jamais ils n'auraient du me confier tout ce fric d'un seul coup ! Franchement, quelqu'un aurait du bloquer une partie du pactole pour éviter que j'y pioche trop souvent ! »

Ah ça… c'était un trait de caractère typiquement Aominien que d'accuser les autres. Le brun avait toujours besoin de reporter la faute sur autrui pour se dédouaner, parce qu'il était incapable d'assumer ses propres erreurs, un peu comme un enfant capricieux.

Toujours était-il qu'avoir un bouc émissaire (même factice) ne résolvait pas ses ennuis financiers…

« Comment j'vais faire pour vivre sans un rond, moi ? »

C'était une idée qui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'alors. Avant qu'il ne quitte le Japon, Papa et Maman subvenaient à ses besoins et il n'avait à se soucier de rien. Ses parents géraient de mains de maîtres leur argent.

Malheureusement, c'était un talent qu'ils n'avaient pas transmis à leur progéniture et après toutes ces années de privation, comme je l'expliquais un peu plus tôt dans le texte, Aomine s'était laissé tourner la tête. Hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas au Casino qu'il avait gagné et son train de vie était incompatible avec le montant pourtant correct de la bourse alloué à son confort.

En tous cas, pas question pour Aomine de retourner à une vie de « pauvre » !

« Dans un premier temps, tu pourrais peut-être demander à tes parents de te dépanner d'un peu d'argent… »

Sauf que ses parents étaient loin de rouler sur l'or.

Les solliciter étant donc totalement exclu.

« Non, pas la peine d'y compter, ils n'ont pas les moyens de m'aider et je me refuse à les taxer, de toute façon. Ils ont déjà accompli bien assez de sacrifices pour moi. Va falloir trouver une autre solution. »

« Hmm… dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas te trouver un petit boulot ? C'est ce que fait bon nombre d'étudiants. »

« Un… job ? Comme quoi ? J'ai jamais bossé de ma vie, moi ! »

« Et bien… par exemple, tu pourrais proposer à des gens de tondre la pelouse ou faire leurs courses, sortir leur chien, garder des enfants, nettoyer leurs piscines et pourquoi pas carrément travailler dans un supermarché… ? Ce ne sont pas les opportunités qui manquent par ici. D'ailleurs, la majorité des élèves du campus exécute ce genre de tâches et ce n'est pas rare que certains aient plusieurs travails en même temps. »

« Ah bon ? »

Là, il tombait des nues.

Travailler ? Comme les masses anonymes ?

Jamais une telle idée n'avait germé dans son crâne d'œuf.

C'était tellement… saugrenu !

Non, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer mettre les deux mains dans le cambouis. Ce n'était pas pour lui, tout simplement. Travailler, faire des trucs pour les autres, les servir, tout ça… ça ne lui ressemblait tout bonnement pas. Aomine était un être profondément égoïste et il assumait privilégier sa petite personne. Alors, ouais, bien-sûr, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'inverser les rôles et d'avoir une dizaine d'employés vivant à sa botte, prêts à satisfaire ses moindre désirs, mais être dans la peau de ces mêmes employés ben… ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

De plus, malgré ses facultés sportives exceptionnelles et son agilité féline, Aomine était paradoxalement assez gauche, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif avec ses dix doigts. A tel point que s'il se retrouvait à accomplir l'un de ces fameux petits jobs, c'était lui qui risquait de devoir de l'argent à un moment ou à un autre, parce qu'il aurait merdé quelque part.

Adieu salaire, ce serait à lui de réparer les pots cassés (par ses soins). Du coup, cette perspective d'échanger un service comme une rémunération était à purement et simplement à proscrire, l'effort ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa flemmingite légendaire.

Il allait donc devoir trouver une autre alternative.

« Ouais, mais non. C'est franchement pas une bonne idée, tu vois. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Insista Momoi, mains sur les hanches.

« Parce que j'te le dis. Et puis, j'en ai pas envie, donc ça règle le problème. »

Apparemment, cette explication ne satisfit pas Momoi, mais quel autre choix avait-elle à part s'en contenter ? Elle roula donc des yeux et soupira d'agacement, mais ce n'était pas franchement comme si elle avait son mot à dire. Quels que soient ses arguments, ils ne suffiraient pas à convaincre Aomine le borné, alors à quoi bon gaspiller sa salive ?

« Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de mentalité que tu vas réussir à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Que vas-tu faire quand on t'aura expulsé de cet endroit et que les huissiers auront saisi tout ce que tu possèdes ? »

Et là, Aomine s'imagina l'espace d'un instant dépouillé de ses précieux magazines pornographiques importés du Japon. (ceux avec Mai-chan en double page centrale…) Le teint blême (enfin, tout est relatif hein… disons aussi blême que peut l'être un teint aussi mat que le sien), il s'empressa de chasser cette terrible possibilité de sa tête.

« Tsss… pourquoi tu dramatises ? Jamais ils feront une chose pareille… Enfin, pas tout de suite, quoi. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour voir venir quand même… »

« Tu crois ça ? Ton compte est dans le NEGATIF, Dai-chan ! Tu as déjà un découvert de 400 $ ! »

« Ouais et alors ? C'est bon, un miracle va bien finir par se produire… »

« A ta place, je commencerai à mettre une partie de mes affaires en vente sur _Ebay_ , histoire de combler ne serait-ce que mon découvert… Je peux t'aider à faire le tri dans les affaires dont tu n'as pas besoin, si tu veux. Tiens, regarde, je suis sûre qu'en vendant ne serait-ce que deux paires de… »

« N'y pense même pas. » La coupa t-il sèchement.

« Mais Dai-chan ! »

« Je refuse catégoriquement ! »

« Sois raisonnable ! Tu en as au moins… dix paires ! »

« J'en ai précisément quatorze. Et je considère chacune d'elle comme mes enfants. »

« Mouuh… tu es pire que les filles avec leurs chaussures, ma parole ! »

« Ouais bah c'est comme ça et c'est non négociable. » Trancha Aomine, en se curant l'oreille.

Ah mais !

Elle ne manquait pas d'air celle-là ! N'était-elle pas sensée l'aider ? Alors pourquoi voulait-elle le forcer à se séparer de l'une de ses précieuses paires de basket en EDITION LIMITEE ? Non mais elle était malade, une vraie folle furieuse ! N'avait-elle donc pas de cœur, pour oser vouloir briser une famille unie et le séparer de ses gosses ? C'était bien mal le connaître que d'envisager qu'Aomine puisse se laisser dépouiller de la sorte.

Même acculé, même dans la mouise et dans le caca jusqu'aux narines, pas question de vendre ses préciiiiiiiiiiiiiieuses grolles ! Et même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait aller vivre sous les ponts jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire comme un clodo, en portant ses fameuses chaussures autour du cou en guise d'écharpe !

Bref, cette solution là non plus ne lui convenait pas et la liste de ses options s'amenuisait considérablement…

« Ecoute, Dai-chan. Il va falloir y mettre du tien parce que là, c'est extrêmement problématique. Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que si tu n'as plus de quoi vivre, tu vas être obligé de rentrer au Japon… »

Et ça, c'était INENVISAGEABLE pour le brun !

Qu'allait-il raconter à ses parents après ? Non, ils seraient beaucoup trop déçus ! Et lui aussi… il s'était juré de jouer en NBA ! Repartir maintenant, la queue entre les jambes à cause d'une mauvaise gestion de patrimoine, ce serait tellement injuste et stupide !

« … sans compter qu'il te faudra rembourser la totalité de la bourse… »

…. Attends, quoi !? C'était nouveau ça ! Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé d'une telle chose ! Et devant sa mine ahurie, Momoi comprit qu'Aomine venait tout juste de prendre connaissance de cette information cruciale.

« … Laisse-moi deviner : de toute évidence, tu n'as pas lu le contrat d'attribution, j'ai raison ? »

« … »

« Bon sang, Dai-chan ! Tu exagères vraiment ! Si toi ou tes parents n'êtes pas en mesure de rembourser tes dettes, le comité qui gère les bourses scolaires à l'étranger pourrait décider d'engager des poursuites judiciaires ! Et ça pourrait aller très loin, jusqu'en prison même ! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux pour toi et ta famille ? »

Bien-sûr que non, ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il désirait ! Et au vu du montant de cette bourse, il faudrait des années à ses parents pour éponger son crédit. C'était vraiment une somme faramineuse pour eux… Aomine ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de mettre ses parents dans l'embarras.

« Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'vais faire alors ? J'peux pas… repartir comme un _loser_ … pas si près du but… J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'allais devenir une star, qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi ? » Se lamenta t-il, en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Attendrie, Momoi caressa son épaule en signe de compassion. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle se leva sans hésiter pour aller fouiller dans son sac, dont elle extirpa non sans mal un carnet de chèques.

« De combien as-tu besoin à peu près ? Est-ce que tu as réglé tous tes frais de scolarité ou pas encore ? »

« Attends, tu fais quoi là ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Tu m'as demandé de t'aider et c'est exactement ce que j'essaie de faire ! »

« Non, je refuse ! Toi aussi t'as besoin d'argent et peut-être même encore plus que moi ! »

« C'est bon, je te dis ! Donne-moi juste un chiffre ! »

Pas question de le laisser dans la panade ! Aomine était son unique ami ici, son repère, son compatriote. S'il l'abandonnait, elle allait se retrouver seule et perdue à nouveau. A cause de sa beauté et de son accent très prononcé, Momoi s'était retrouvée isolée dès le premier jour. Personne ne voulait lui parler. Personne ne s'intéressait à elle, en dehors de quelques garçons à l'esprit mal placé.

Alors qu'Aomine, lui, l'avait prise directement sous son aile, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Sa présence fraternelle la rassurait, il la soutenait constamment et même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, ils partageaient déjà tout, les joies comme les peines. Leur lien était déjà très fort et solide, sans doute grâce à leurs origines et à leur milieu social communs.

« Non, désolé, mais j'peux vraiment pas accepter. » Fit le brun, en constatant qu'elle lui tendait un chèque.

« Prends-le ! »

« Satsuki… »

« Quoi, ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? »

Elle ajouta alors un zéro supplémentaire au bout et Aomine ne put refuser face à son insistance. Elle se calma donc, car les larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses prunelles.

« C'est bon… tu me rembourseras plus tard, je ne suis pas pressée. »

« Je regrette, mais faire la manche c'est pas mon truc. J'veux pas de ta charité ! » Décréta brusquement Aomine, qui avait fait mine d'accepter le morceau de papier, pour mieux pouvoir le déchirer et en faire des confettis, sous le regard médusé de son amie.

« Dai-chan ! Ce n'est pas de la charité, je le fais par solidarité, nuance ! »

« Pour moi, ça revient au même ! J'suis sûr que j'peux m'en sortir seul. J'ai pas envie d'être redevable à quelqu'un, j'avais qu'à mieux gérer mon fric et… tiens, c'est un nouveau sac ? »

Il ne le remarquait que maintenant et vu la manière dont Momoi piqua un fard, Aomine comprit qu'il venait de toucher du doigt un sujet sensible. La maroquinerie semblait assez luxueuse, du moins, s'il en jugeait par le signe affiché sur le cuir. Une grand marque française de haute couture rien que cela et vu la qualité affichée, Aomine doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une contrefaçon.

A bien y réfléchir d'ailleurs, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il voyait Momoi se balader avec ce genre de riches ornements. Dès leur rencontre, ils étaient allés faire ensemble les boutiques, dans le but de trouver une paire de basket neuve à Aomine et la rose lui avait confié sa passion dévorante pour le _shopping_ , passion plutôt incompatible avec ses moyens très limités. Cependant et depuis environ deux semaines, il avait noté que son amie portait un nouveau sac ou de nouvelles chaussures (celles à la semelle rouge si célèbre…) à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, quand ce n'était pas carrément (bon, pas aujourd'hui, cela dit…) un collier neuf et les boucles d'oreilles en diamant assorties.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait si spontanément proposé de lui faire un chèque, si l'on se fiait à ses onéreux atours. Dire que quand il avait fait sa connaissance, elle portait des ballerines trouées parce qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'en offrir de nouvelles. _(« C'est ça ou alors je suis obligée de sauter un repas »,_ lui avait-elle-même confié, non sans une pointe de gêne. Suite à quoi il lui avait d'ailleurs payé à manger.)

Cela n'expliquait cependant pas comment elle pouvait se permettre de faire de telles dépenses.

Avait-elle soudainement gagné au Loto ? Ou touché un gros héritage ?

Ou alors… elle avait trouvé un bon filon, un petit boulot qui rapporte bien.

Mais lequel ?

« Oi, t'as braqué une banque ou quoi ? » Rit-il, légèrement amusé par sa blague.

Ah oui. L'approche « brute de décoffrage » fut l'option que retint Aomine.

Sauf qu'en constatant que cela ne faisait pas rire Momoi, il comprit qu'il venait de toucher un sujet sensible. (Et au passage, elle ne s'énerva pas non plus. Dire qu'il avait craint un instant de se prendre un violent coup de sac de sa part…)

Pour toute réaction, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

Wow.

Voilà qui fit craindre le pire au brun ! Aurait-il vu juste avec cette hypothèse farfelue.

« Putain Satsuki, dis quelque chose ! J'vais m'imaginer des trucs louches sinon ! »

« Assis-toi. » Exigea t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais sans relever la tête hein, faut pas déconner non plus !

Aomine cligna des yeux un court moment, avant de s'exécuter sagement. Bon et puis, il fallait dire qu'il était déjà assis aussi, forcément, ça aidait. Cependant, la rose se mura dans son silence, évitant même son regard.

« Bon tu m'expliques là ? Parce que je commence à flipper grave… »

Le silence (anormal) de Momoi n'avait en effet rien de rassurant. D'habitude, la rose était un véritable moulin à paroles, mais cette fois, son mutisme en disait long.

« T'as des ennuis ? C'est rien d'illégal, au moins ? » Insista Aomine, posant gentiment sa main sur celle de son amie.

Il était à son tour réellement inquiet, mais prêt à aider.

« Avant toute chose, tu dois me promettre que ce que je vais te dire ne changera rien entre nous et que tu ne me jugeras pas. »

Elle s'abstint d'ajouter le sempiternel « _tu ne devras en parler à personne_ », parce que pour Momoi, cela allait tout naturellement de soi. La beauté asiatique prit une dernière profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Alors voilà, il y a dix jours de cela à peu près, j'étais en train de lire des articles sur le Web pour préparer mon cours de sociologie. Et tu sais ce que c'est quand on commence à traîner sur Internet, de fil en aiguille, on peut facilement se perdre et dériver de notre recherche initiale… »

« Ouais. » Répondit simplement Aomine, pour lui montrer qu'il voyait où elle voulait en venir.

Ne lui lâchant pas la main, il la laissa reprendre à son rythme, sans faire pression.

« J'ignore encore comment, mais je me suis retrouvée sur un forum qui mettait en relation avec des hommes, mais pas n'importe lesquels… »

« Heu genre… comme un site de rencontres ? »

Bah quoi, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, après tout. Lui aussi, ça lui était arrivé d'aller voir du côté de ces sites pour adultes. Pas qu'il espérait trouver l'âme sœur ou une connerie de ce genre, mais ça passait le temps. Et puis parfois, ça permettrait aussi – n'ayons pas peur des mots – de se vider les couilles, parce que la majorité des filles présentes sur ces applications étaient assez chaudasses dans les souvenirs tenaces du brun.

Ca valait mieux que la drague de rue où tu n'es pas sûr que la fille que tu vas accoster ne va pas te coller une gifle… En ligne, c'était un véritable supermarché de chair plus ou moins fraîche, disponible ET réceptive. Et il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De quoi se laisser tenter à plus d'un titre, assurément.

Aomine n'avait utilisé ce genre d'applis qu'à quelques occasions, mais à chaque fois, il n'avait très vite plus su où donner de la tête… Il faut dire qu'avec sa peau chocolatée, ses traits virils et son corps de rêve, le brun avait son petit succès auprès de la gent féminine. Surtout en ligne, là où ces demoiselles ne pouvaient pas l'entendre parler (vulgairement. Et puis, l'avantage, c'est qu'il pouvait réfléchir plus longtemps à ses réponses avant de les écrire, contrairement à une conversation vocale en temps réel), ni le voir se gratter frénétiquement le service trois pièce ou encore se curer le nez avec une élégance toute relative, bien entendu.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Et donc ? » S'impatienta un tout petit peu Aomine.

« Disons qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un site traditionnel, comme je te l'ai expliqué. Les hommes présents sur ce site, ainsi que quelques femmes, même si elles sont en minorité, ne recherchent pas vraiment l'amour. Enfin, parfois. Mais pas toujours... »

Elle marqua à nouveau pause, nerveuse. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Aomine ne voulait pas la presser, mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de savoir.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que... Hmm... Dai-chan aurais-tu déjà entendu parler de « _sugaring_ » par le plus grand des hasard ? Parce que ça m'aiderait beaucoup là. »

« Non, jamais. Mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec la bouffe, vu le terme. »

La rose laissa échapper un petit rire. L'ignorance d'Aomine avait au moins le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pas du tout. Ah que c'est compliqué ! Je vais néanmoins essayer de faire simple. La raison pour laquelle j'arrive à me payer toutes ces affaires sans travailler et malgré une bourse des plus modestes, c'est parce que... je suis actuellement la _sugar baby_ d'un _sugar daddy_. »

« _What_ ? » Répondit Aomine qui, décidément, en perdait son japonais.

« C'est de cela qu'il est question sur le site. Tu vois, en échange de ma compagnie, des hommes plus âgés et riches acceptent de m'offrir des cadeaux onéreux ou de l'argent. »

Alors là.

Aomine s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Il resta bouche bée pendant un moment, sans réaliser que c'était extrêmement impoli ET gênant pour cette pauvre Momoi, qu'il avait pourtant promis de ne pas juger. Il tenta donc de se reprendre.

Mais pas exactement de la bonne façon...

« Attends, c'est de la prostitution ton truc !? » S'écria la panthère brune.

CASH.

Plus direct, tu meurs... Et pour la subtilité, on repassera aussi.

« Non ! » Nia Momoi avec véhémence.

Et un petit coup de sac à main dans les chicos en prime. Ah le fameux coup qu'Aomine n'attendait plus. Mais qui était bien mérité, néanmoins.

« Le sexe n'est pas une obligation ! Certains _sugar daddies_ sont juste à la recherche d'un peu d'amitié, de quelqu'un qui puisse leur faire la conversation et passer du temps avec eux parce qu'ils se sentent très seuls, tu vois ? »

« Pas trop, non. Pour moi, ils t'achètent donc ça revient à une forme de prostitution, même sans sexe. »

« Dans ce cas, tout travail est assimilable à de la prostitution, si l'on suit ton raisonnement bancal ! » S'emporta Momoi.

« C'est pas pareil. Et en plus, tu viens de me dire que seulement « certains » étaient en manque de contact humain... Ce qui veut dire que tous les autres cherchent uniquement du cul ! »

« C'est comme pour l' _escorting_ , ce n'est pas systématique. Tu es simplement rémunéré pour une prestation et je te signale que c'est le cas pour n'importe quel boulot ! » Se défendit-elle davantage.

« Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que ça ressemble à une belle saloperie et pas très légale, de surcroît. Des vieux dégueulasses grabataires qui bandent mous... essayant de brancher des jolies et jeunes nénettes qui ont l'âge d'être leurs filles, voire même leurs petites filles, en échange de fric... tout ça parce qu'ils sont plein aux as... je trouve ça assez sale. C'est même franchement révoltant de voir qu'ils sont prêts à abuser de leur pouvoir et de leur argent pour obtenir des faveurs, quelles qu'elles soient ! » Lâcha Aomine, assez choqué pour ce que venait de lui confesser son amie.

« Ok, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire juger, ni pour que tu me fasses la morale. J'ai choisi cette « activité » en connaissance de cause et je l'assume pleinement. Si je t'en ai parlé, c'était uniquement pour t'aider et parce que je voulais être sincère envers toi ! »

« Putain, Satsuki ! Tu vas quand même pas te barrer comme ça !? »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester ! » Exiga t-elle, en se levant déjà pour partir, son sac _Louis Vuitton_ bien serré contre elle. « Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Ok, ok... J'ai peut-être été un poil agressif et maladroit. » Reconnut-il. « Mais c'est uniquement parce que je me préoccupe de ton bien-être. J'pense juste que tu vaux mieux que ça et... »

« Ecoute Dai-chan, ce travail je l'ai choisi. Personne ne me l'a imposé. On ne m'a pas forcée ! » Le coupa la rose.

« D'accord, mais... tu avoueras que c'est un « travail » plutôt inattendu... Quand on parle de job étudiant, ce n'est pas franchement à ça qu'on pense de prime abord. » Exposa t-il plus calmement, afin de ne pas la braquer.

« Peut-être bien, mais aucun autre petit boulot ne pourrait m'offrir tous les privilèges auxquels j'ai droit avec celui-ci. »

« Admettons. Tu veux bien... me raconter plus précisément comment cela se passe, enfin, grosso modo ? »

Pas que ça l'intéresse réellement en terme d'options pour lui, mais il voulait surtout s'assurer que Momoi savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

« Et bien, malgré ce que tu sembles croire, c'est une activité très encadré. Il y a des règles d'utilisation draconiennes à respecter et ce, dans les deux sens. Tout d'abord, il est conseillé de passer par ce site. Tu dois donc t'y inscrire et remplir ton profil, sans tricher. Au bout de douze heures environ, il sera validé ou rejeté par un administrateur. Puis, à partir de là, tu pourras commencer à discuter avec les _sugar daddies_ qui sont intéressés par toi. Oui, car ce sont toujours eux qui font le premier pas, ça leur donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle et ils adorent ça. Le site ne permet pas de contacter directement un _sugar daddy_ , il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent venir vers toi. Répondre à leurs messages ne t'engage à rien mais si l'attirance est réciproque, vous pourrez choisir de vous rencontrer et si vous vous convenez, il faudra signer un contrat dont les termes sont à définir entre les deux parties. Ce n'est encore une fois pas obligatoire, mais il est vivement recommandé de ne pas négliger cet aspect-là. Mais ne t'en fais pas trop pour l'aspect juridique, le site fournit déjà des modèles très complets et divers, consultables et imprimables en ligne. »

« Et c'est tout ? Ca semble limite trop facile... Enfin, je veux dire... qu'est-ce qui se passe si genre... ton _sugar daddy_ essaye de te forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels non consentis avec lui ? Ca doit arriver, non ? »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, c'est très réglementé. Le site ne fait pas que mettre en relation les _babies_ et les _daddies_ , il assure également un suivi très sérieux derrière. Si un _sugar daddy_ tente d'abuser de toi, qu'il te maltraite ou qu'il refuse de te payer, tu peux passer par les administrateurs pour porter plainte. Mais j'ai entendu dire que ce genre de situations arrive très rarement, car les profils sont très surveillés, en particulier pour les _sugar daddies_ au moment de l'inscription, justement pour éviter ce genre de désagréments susceptibles d'écorner la réputation du site. Les administrateurs n'acceptent que la crème de la crème et uniquement les personnes sans aucun antécédent de violences, ni casier judiciaire. D'où l'intérêt de passer par cet intermédiaire, justement. C'est un peu comme une sorte d'agence quelconque qui te mettrait en relations un prestataire et un client, il faut le voir ainsi. »

« Je vois. » Répondit le jeune homme, un peu plus rassuré. « Mais du coup, comment ça se passe concrètement ? Y a une cotisation mensuelle à payer pour s'inscrire ? »

« Le site est entièrement gratuit pour les _sugar babies_. Seuls les _sugar daddies_ doivent payer pour avoir le droit de nous contacter. »

« Et donc ça se passe bien pour toi ? T'es sûre hein ? »

« Oui. » Elle esquissa un sourire doux. « Très bien, même. J'ai beaucoup de succès, si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« J'en doute pas... une belle fille comme toi... »

 _« Ca doit plaire à tous ces vieux cochons, forcément... »_ Pensa t-il, sans oser le dire de peur de la froisser définitivement.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est vrai ! »

« Et hmm... pour le sexe ça se passe de quelle façon... t-tu couches, alors ? »

Non, parce que c'était quand même LA question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Momoi avait abordé le sujet (et ce n'était même pas par curiosité malsaine !), car apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'une obligation, mais Aomine en doutait fortement.

« Dai-chan ! » S'empourpra t-elle. Pas vraiment crédible après ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, mais bon, elle se reprit instantanément. « Le sexe n'est pas obligatoire, même s'il est encouragé. C'est en effet le meilleur moyen de se faire de l'argent plus rapidement. Les _sugar daddies_ ont tendance à se montrer plus généreux envers un _baby_ qui accepte de leur accorder quelques faveurs intimes. »

Devant l'air circonspect d'Aomine, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« … Mais c'est vraiment comme pour n'importe quel rendez-vous galant, hein ! Si vous vous plaisez mutuellement, alors vous couchez ensemble et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien... chacun repart de son côté ! Mais tu sais, en général, ce sont des hommes vraiment charmants, triés avec grand soin et même quand le physique ne suit pas, ils sont tellement cultivés et intéressants qu'il est facile de se laisser séduire. »

Wow une vraie commerciale ! C'est qu'elle arriverait presque à le convaincre, dites donc !

A se demander si elle percevait une commission pour promouvoir le site...

« Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question... Ca t'est arrivé à toi de baiser avec un de ces mecs ridés ? »

Même s'il se connaissait déjà la réponse, cette partie-là l'intriguait vraiment parce que malgré tous les beaux discours utopistes de Momoi, Aomine doutait sincèrement que des vieux riches se contentent de tailler une bavette avec une jeune et jolie étudiante. Ca semblait trop beau pour être vrai et Aomine restait méfiant. La seule chose qui intéresse les ¾ des mecs inscrits sur ce genre de sites – quel que soit leur âge – c'est le cul. C'est bien connu et même vieux comme le monde, alors Aomine avait du mal à croire que ceux-là étaient différents... Car si tel était le cas, ils rechercheraient plutôt la compagnie de bonnes femmes de leur âge et de leur milieu social.

« Ca va, hein, ils ne font pas tous partis du club du troisième âge non plus ! » Elle soupira. C'était assez intime comme sujet, mais elle en avait déjà trop dit, alors autant continuer sur sa lancée. « Mais... oui, il m'est déjà arrivé de coucher avec certains de mes _sugar daddies,_ si tu veux tout savoir. » Déclara Momoi de but en blanc.

« Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? Parce que t'en as eu plusieurs !? » S'étrangla à moitié Aomine.

« C'est plus rentable ainsi ! Mais rassure-toi, je n'en ai jamais plus d'un à la fois. C'est juste que pour le moment, je ne ressens pas le besoin de me « poser » avec un seul _sugar daddy_ en particulier. J'aime bien butiner à droit, à gauche, mais si ce n'est pas ce que toi tu cherches, il est tout à fait possible d'opter pour une relation exclusive. »

Ouais, donc en gros, Satsuki michetonnait quoi... Mais il avait promis de n'émettre aucun jugement et après tout, ce mode de vie semblait très bien convenir à la rose, qui profita de cette courte pause pour se remettre du gloss pailleté à la cerise.

« Bon écoute, je peux commencer par te donner l'adresser du site, ça ne t'engage à rien d'aller y jeter un œil. Tu regardes, tu te fais ta propre opinion et si tu as d'autres questions, on en discute. Oh ! Et pendant que j'y pense, il y a une soirée de charité organisée deux jours. D'après Richardson-san, mon _sugar daddy_ du moment, il y a aura plein d'autres hommes et de femmes qui sont des _sugar daddies_ potentiels, alors décide-toi vite si tu veux m'y accompagner ! J'y vais déjà avec Richardson-san et je peux m'arranger pour que ton nom figure sur la liste des invités. Ce serait sympa si tu venais pour voir un peu la façon dont cela se passe. Certains _daddies_ sont plus à l'aise virtuellement, mais d'autres ont besoin d'avoir la personne en face d'eux pour tisser des liens et c'est pourquoi ce genre de soirées existent, même si celle-ci est non-officielle. En général, le site en organise aussi, environ deux fois par mois. »

Sortant un carnet de son grand sac de marque, elle griffonna rapidement dessus l'adresse du domaine (qui répondait au doux nom fort original de « _SugarDidi_ »), puis elle arracha la page et la déposa sur la table basse du brun, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Et puis si tu viens, tu pourras voir que les _daddies_ ne sont pas tous grabataires... bien au contraire ! Certains ont à peine trente ans, même s'ils constituent une minorité, car en général, il faut du temps pour devenir riches, mais avec les nouvelles technologies, on en voit de plus en plus, d'après les statistique du site. »

La porte d'entrée claqua, laissant derrière elle un Aomine encore plus largué qu'il ne l'était avant.

Mais comme son taux d'endettement menaçait de crever le plafond (et par curiosité aussi hein, faut pas se leurrer), le jeune homme décida quand même de jeter un œil sur ce fameux site. Allumant son vieil ordi dans sa chambre, il alla faire un tour dessus. Ce qu'il y vit le rassura, mais ne lui plut pas pour autant. Il y avait des centaines, peut-être des milliers de profils disponibles, mais ils ne pouvaient être consultés qu'après l'inscription. Aomine décida donc de sauter le pas, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'engageait à ce stade. Disons plutôt qu'il venait de s'asseoir à la table d'un restaurant huppé et qu'il consultait juste le menu, avant de choisir s'il allait commander ou non.

Parce que... et bien, pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de sauter le pas...

Au Japon, il avait bien flirté avec deux ou trois mecs, mais rien de bien sérieux, car son truc à lui, c'était les filles.

… Mais au vu du minuscule nombre de femmes inscrites sur ce site en tant que _sugar_ mummies, (ou plutôt « momies » vu le nombre de _liftings_ ratés qu'elles avaient reçu et les séances d'U.V. qui les faisait ressembler à des carottes géantes...) le brun comprit qu'il allait devoir apporter quelques concessions à son régime alimentaire en le variant un peu...

D'ailleurs, il fit un peu la gueule lorsque le site lui demanda sans autre forme de procès s'il avait déjà joué au petit train avec un autre homme et si oui, dans quelle position (plutôt « locomotive » ou « wagon ? »). C'était assez troublant, même pour lui. Cette approche directe ne le déconcerta cependant pas et il inscrivit qu'il était plus ou moins novice en la matière, n'ayant jamais dépassé le stade des caresses.

Et de la fellation aussi, quand même. Qu'il avait reçue, hein, n'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs... d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas réellement s'il serait prêt à inverser les rôles de ce côté-là, mais en tous cas, il avait une expérience suffisante en la matière pour savoir à peu près comme cela se passait entre deux mecs.

Merci la surconsommation de films porno !

Chose plutôt cool, même si son profil n'avait pas encore été validé, Aomine pouvait déjà se connecter dessus pour regarder les profils des _sugar daddies_ présents. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas encore les contacter tant que son profil n'avait pas été activé par un administrateur. En toute franchise, là, il se sentait un peu comme au clochard au supermarché : il pouvait baver devant la viande (plus si fraîche...) du rayon boucherie, mais interdiction de remplir son _caddy_.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce domaine semblait parfaitement légal. Aomine ne décela rien d'anormal, en tous cas, rien qui puisse le différencier à première vue d'un site de rencontres lambda, si ce n'était l'âge de la plupart des participants. Et encore... ce n'était pas si flagrant.

Faisant rouler la molette de sa souris sous ses doigts, il commentait chaque profil d'un _« moche » « hmm... non, moche... » « waaah dégueu ! » « … encore plus moche... » « c'est vraiment une femme, ça ? »_

Bref, il n'avait pas le coup de cœur pour le moment.

Il décida de laisser tomber pour ce soir et d'aller se remettre de ses émotions en matant un petit porno des familles tranquillou Billou dans son lit. Un film X gay, évidemment, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance, suite à sa petite visite sur le site. C'était plus logique quand même, parce que vous la tronche des vieilles morues qui posaient dessus avec les nichons défiant la gravité (dans un sens, comme dans l'autre...), Aomine avait très vite compris qu'il allait devoir se tourner vers les hommes s'il espérait pouvoir se faire entretenir.

Chose amusante d'ailleurs, les _sugar daddies_ pouvaient choisir de renseigner le montant de leurs revenus annuels. Une façon comme une autre de pécho plus facilement. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Certains _sugar babies_ devaient être du genre vénal et si ça pouvait les aider dans leur quête du vidage de kette justement...

Il soupira.

Voici qu'il n'excluait plus totalement de se mettre à michetonner pour gagner du fric...

Putain, il était tombé bien bas, mais avant de se coucher dans son lit pour une petite séance de mano a mano avec Daiki Junior, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, non pas au site, mais au poster accroché juste au dessus de son lit...

C'était un des rares souvenirs qu'il avait conversé et rapporté du Japon. Déjà, cette affiche trônait dans sa chambre d'adolescent et ses coins écornés témoignaient de son vécu. Mais aux Etats-Unis, ce poster avait une signification toute particulière et encore plus forte.

Une résonance.

Car il s'agissait d'un joueur de basketball.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Le numéro 10 des Clippers de Los Angeles.

Celui qui avait donné ses lettres de noblesse au basket nippon.

Le premier Japonais à avoir joué à un tel niveau en NBA et à avoir durablement marqué ce sport.

Le célèbre Takeru Kagami, _power forward_ inarrêtable !

Aomine avait toujours nourri une admiration sans faille pour lui. C'était son modèle, son idole et le brun enviait sa carrière exemplaire.

C'est pourquoi Aomine avait absolument tenu à emporter ce poster si cher à son cœur. C'était comme un porte bonheur et il était persuadé qu'ici, l'image de Takeru Kagami agissait à la manière d'un ange gardien, veillant sur lui et son succès futur en NBA.

Rien que pour cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de repartir au Japon, sans avoir au moins tenté d'accomplir sa destinée.

Il était si proche du but qu'il s'était fixé...

Alors si pour l'atteindre, il était contraint d'écarter un peu les cuisses (mais pas trop non plus hein...), le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé aux aurores non pas par le chant des oiseaux, mais par les vibrations de son téléphone.

En effet, il avait passé la première étape : son profil avait été accepté. Il avait pris un _selfie_ un peu l'arrache pour l'alimenter et apparemment, elle avait beaucoup plu, puisqu'il était assailli de demandes ! Décidant de ne pas en rester là pour augmenter sa cote de popularité, il trafiqua quelques photos (des _nudes_ qu'il avait envoyé à une fille de son cours de Droit...) afin qu'elles respectent la charte du site et passent la frontière de la modération, puis il les posta avec fierté sur son profil. Elles en montraient juste assez pour ne laisser plus aucune place à l'imagination, tout en restant relativement correctes. (en tous cas, suffisamment pour être acceptées par les administrateurs...)

Il fallait dire qu'Aomine était doté d'un charme exotique assez rare dans cette région du mode et grâce à son physique impeccable, sportif et élancé, il faisait fureur depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Il n'avait en effet jamais aucun mal à rentrer accompagné de ses petites virées lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Autant dire que la donne avait pas mal changé par rapport à sa vie au Japon. Sur l'archipel, les filles étaient plus timorées et il n'avait pas tant de succès que cela.

Mais ici, waouh ! C'était le jour et la nuit, l'opposé total ! Il emballait à tour de bras, c'était même presque trop facile. Aucun _challenge_. Son petit accent et son anglais approximatif faisaient des ravages sur la gent féminines. La majorité des filles n'était pas farouche en Californie et ça changeait pas mal de choses pour lui. En bien, évidemment. A dire vrai, il avait même perdu son pucelage ici, le jour de son arrivée en plus.

Bon, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment des détails et encore moins des prénom et visage de la fille qui avait eu l'honneur de lui décapsuler le Tic Tac, mais en tous cas, du peu qu'il se souvenait, ça avait été vraiment, vraiment cool. A tel point qu'il avait remis ça le soir suivant, incapable d'attendre et cette fois, en pleine possession de ses moyens, car la veille il avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool local. (une première là encore, pour lui.)

Et en moins d'un mois de présence sur le territoire américain, il avait enchaîné les conquêtes, inlassablement, les enfilant comme des perles (dans tous les sens du terme). Mais Aomine ne s'était pas arrêté là. Les filles d'ici lui faisaient tourner la tête à peu près autant que l'inverse était vrai, alors il en avait profité A FOND. Et par là, j'entends bien-sûr le fait que le brun ne s'était pas contenté de se vider les bourses allègrement avec tout ce qui portait une jupe.

Ohhh que non.

Il avait également expérimenté à peu près tout ce qui se faisait en matière de sexe. Plans à trois ou quatre (avec des filles uniquement), fellations, sodomies, sadomasochisme, bifles, orgies, _sumata,_ accessoires _,_ fétichisme, _glory hole_ , jeux de rôle, drogues, alcool, _cream pie_ , (ceci est sensé être une liste non exhaustive) tout y était passé ou quasiment. C'est qu'il avait du retard à rattraper sur sa vie prude d'antan !

Et vous voulez connaître la meilleure ?

Lorsqu'il serait riche et célèbre grâce au _basket_ , ce serait encore plus faciiiiile de tomber les filles comme des mouches. Plus aucune ne lui résisterait. Plus aucune ne refuserait le moindre de ses fantasmes, même les plus inavouables. Il deviendrait alors comme l'un de ces _sugar daddies_ du site, qui lève de la gazelle à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, juste en claquant des doigts...

Face à la tentation qui se trouvait à tous les coins de rues, Aomine avait un mal fou à se canaliser et il était bien décidé à en abuser tant que cela durerait, surtout sans ses parents derrière lui ou qui que ce soit pour critiquer son mode de vie et lui faire la morale !

Sauf que pour l'instant, il n'était pas une star du ballon orange. Très loin de là même.

Et de plus, son compte en banque en berne ne risquait plus de l'aider à séduire personne...

Quand ils nana se montrait un peu trop réticente, il était déjà arrivé à Aomine d'allonger un petit billet ou un dîner trucculent pour s'assurer ses faveurs. (même s'il était rare que ses proies chipotent au moment de passer à la caisse)

Finalement ouais, il ne valait déjà pas mieux que ces types libidineux inscrits sur le site...

Un porc.

Un abominable (et minable) porc.

… Mais était-ce de sa faute si toutes les gonzesses étaient vénales ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, franchement ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fixé lui-même les règles du jeu... Aomine ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait se reprocher, c'était la loi de la jungle et il ne faisait que tirer son épingle du jeu et prendre sa revanche sur son passé peu reluisant de puceau sauvage.

Merde, rendez-vous compte tout de même ! Il avait du attendre dix-huit ans passés pour connaître la chaleur d'un vagin (autre que celui de sa pauvre mère) ! Ce n'était pas rien et cela méritait d'être pris en considération, avant d'exiger qu'il soit cloué au pilori !

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa petite notoriété sur le site le fit reconsidérer ses prétentions. (son profil avait été consulté plus de huit cent fois en quelques heures – majoritairement par des hommes - et il avait reçu une bonne vingtaine de déclarations enflammées.)

Aomine décida de donner une chance à l'un des gars qui l'avait accosté par message privé. Le type n'était pas trop mal sur sa photo de profil. Il semblait plutôt grand, athlétique et bronzé , ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De tout façon, en matière d'hommes, Aomine n'avait pas encore vraiment de préférences marquées. Ce n'était pas comme avec les filles où peu lui importait la couleur des cheveux, tant qu'elles avaient une bonne paire de _boobs_.

Bon ok, en vrai, siii, il avait bien **UNE** exigence capillaire concernant les garçons (surtout ceux de cet âge-là !) et elle ne concernait pas leur couleur, mais bel et bien leur existence. Sortir avec un mec chauve ou en pleine calvitie, c'était niet ! Si ces mecs étaient suffisamment friqués pour entretenir des petites pépés siliconées, ils l'étaient donc bien assez pour s'acheter des cheveux.

Ou du moins, une perruque !

C'était le minimum pour espérer le séduire, parce que côté compte en banque, celui de ce Monsieur semblait bien garni.

Lui et ce mec (un certain Edward Stevens, mais était-ce son véritable nom ?) échangèrent des banalités, sans toutefois vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'était assez différent de _Tinder_ ou de _Grindr_ où les approches se résumaient bien souvent à un « _est-ce que tu baises_ ? » des familles. Mais bon, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris n'était pas pour déplaire à Aomine au final. Ca le changeait un peu, ça apportait du neuf quoi.

Le courant passa assez bien pour qu'ils acceptent de se rencontrer. Oui, directement. Et croyez-moi, je suis assez sympa pour vous avoir épargné leur _tchat_ insipide et sirupeux. En tous cas, il avait fait bonne impression à Aomine. Le type présentait bien et il parlait bien. Son aisance avec les mots faisait qu'il était parvenu à neutraliser toute méfiance de la part du beau brun musclé. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Pas folle la guêpe, Aomine opta pour un lieu de rencontre public, (sur les conseils de Momoi, hein, pas que l'idée soit venue de lui, faut pas exagérer non plus !) qui n'était autre que la fameuse soirée caritative dont lui avait parlé rose. L'homme lui confirma qu'il y avait été convié, rien d'étonnant, vu qu'il devait être pété de tunes.

Et pour le reste, Aomine ne se posa pas trop de questions...

Surtout pas sur des détails techniques tels que : « qui va se faire emmancher dans notre pseudo-couple ? »

Ah mais ! Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait accepter de coucher avec Stevens de toute façon ! Tout au plus, comptait-il se laisser tripoter et encore, ça, c'était uniquement si le gars lui plaisait vraiment ! Aomine n'avait perdu son pucelage avec les filles qu'il y a quelques semaines et il se sentait encore trop « frais » pour franchir le pas avec des hommes. Bien-sûr, il était curieux et tout, mais ça ne le dispensait pas d'une certaine appréhension.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces considérations purement matérielle que déjà, il recevait un SMS de Momoi. (en réponse au sien : « _Le poisson est ferré._ »)

 **De : Satsu **

**A : 11h27 **

**« _Parfait ! Gros ou petit ?_ »**

Auquel il s'empressa de répondre avec sa délicatesse habituelle :

 **De : Dai-chan **

**A : 11h28 **

**« _J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore osé lui demander de me déballer sa queue. Ca me paraissait un peu prématuré, même pour moi, ça fait à peine dix minutes que je le connais, après tout._ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h28 **

**« _Aaaaaah Dai-chan ! Espèce de cochon ! Je ne te parlais pas de la taille de ses attributs virils, mais de ce qu'il fait dans la vie ! Quels sont ses revenus annuels ?_ »**

Tsss... c'était un concours ou quoi ? En quoi ça la regardait de toute façon ? Oh mais... elle voulait sans doute se comparer avec les « poissons » qu'elle avait elle-même réussi à attraper dans ses filets auparavant du style : « H _aaan il gagne moins de 100000 dollars par an ? Pfff... mais c'est un pauvre ma parole ! Pas assez rentable, NEXT !_ »

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h30 **

**« _Il travaille dans la finance, je crois. C'est bien, ça, la finance, non ? Ca doit rapporter un max !_ »**

Oui, parce que ça, il avait quand même osé lui demander par contre.

 _Business is business_ , comme on dit.

En tous cas, Aomine trouvait que ça en jetait grave. Il était plutôt impressionné par le travail de son prétendant, ce qui était déjà un bon point pour leur future hypothétique ou hypothétique future relation.

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h31 **

**« _LOL. Que tu es naïf, on voit que tu viens tout juste de t'inscrire... Alors comme ça, il bosse dans la finance, hein ? C'est ce qu'ils disent tous..._ »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h31 **

**« _Oh putain... j'suis vraiment con, j'aurai du me douter qu'il me menait en bâteau._ »**

Il était déçu, mais Satsuki avait raison. La finance, c'était très vague. Ca pouvait vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouvait, c'était un vendeur à la sauvette ! Ben oui, le site n'allait très certainement pas jusqu'à demander une copie de la feuille d'imposition de ses souscripteurs... N'importe quel gars pouvait très bien prétendre gagner un million de dollars par an, pas moyen de le vérifier... C'était d'ailleurs très certainement ce que ferait Aomine s'il s'inscrivait en tant que _sugar daddy_.

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h31 **

**« _Ne sois pas trop dur envers-toi même, c'est facile de se tromper au début, mais ne te laisse pas duper. A mon avis, ton sugar daddy a juste de l'expérience, il ne doit pas être novice sur le site..._ »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h32 **

**« _Et c'est pas bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est une mauvaise chose ?_ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h32 **

**_« Pas nécessairement. Mais je te déconseille quand même de lui donner des informations trop privées ou personnelles. Oh et essaie de discuter avec lui par mails, en priorité. Tu pourras lui communiquer ton numéro de téléphone plus tard, lorsque vous aurez établi une relation de confiance, mais surtout pas avant de l'avoir rencontré en vrai au moins une fois !_ »**

Dieu que c'était compliqué toutes ces règles intrinsèques... Aomine avait l'impression de nager dans une mer infestée de requins qui avaient juré se perte. Heureusement, il bénéficiait des conseils avertis d'une habituée.

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h32**

 **« _Ok, merci Satsu. J'en prends bonne note._ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h32 **

**_« C'est juste que certains sugar peuvent se montrer collants et insistants, c'est pourquoi il est important de les remettre à leur place dès le départ !_ »**

Elle avait l'air de s'y connaître et de maîtriser son sujet. Aomine se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle était déjà mal tombée ou suite à une mauvaise expérience. En tous cas, le site ne mettait en garde contre aucun comportement, pas plus qu'il ne préconisait une conduite particulière à adopter. Les astuces de Momoi étaient donc les bienvenues. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Aomine essayait avant tout l'application par désarroi et par curiosité. Il n'était même pas dit qu'après sa rencontre avec Stevens, il continuerait à fréquenter le site. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme un bar dont tu squattes la terrasse en matant les filles et qui t'obligerait à consommer, si tu ne veux pas t'en faire virer à coups de lattes dans l'arrière train.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, le sortant de ses pensées.

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h38 **

**_« Au fait, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas mettre demain soir ?_ »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h38 **

**« _Pas trop non. Jt'avoue que j'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Sûrement mon jean slim noir et mes Jordan's bleu roi._ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h39 **

**_« Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?_ »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h40 **

**« _Bah... non. T'as cru que j'allais me pointer en costard ou quoi ?_ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h40 **

**_« A vrai dire, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée... C'est une soirée très classe, tu risques de te faire refouler à l'entrée, si tu n'es pas sur ton 31._ »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h41 **

**« _Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, j'ai pas de smoking et j'ai pas non plus les moyens de m'en payer un actuellement._ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h42 **

**_« Je connais justement une boutique où on peut louer à la journée ce genre de costumes. Ca te coûtera moins cher que de l'acheter définitivement !_ »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h43 **

**« _Ok, je marche. Mais à condition que tu m'offres le repas ! J'ai plus un sou pour bouffer..._ »**

 **De : Satsu**

 **A : 11h42 **

**_« Ca me va. Rendez-vous vers 16h devant chez toi ! A tout à l'heure Dai-chan ! ^_^_ »**

Sacrée Satsuki ! Elle arrivait toujours à le faire plier. Mais Aomine était plutôt content de lui, il avait bien négocié sa petite affaire avec ce repas à la clé. Parce que connaissant la rose, ils en avaient pas des heures à faire les magasins, vu que c'était sa grande passion. D'ailleurs, Aomine allait sûrement être de corvée de sacs.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé...

…

Ouais...

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé aux portes de cette soirée...

Au moins, il avait bien mangé suite à sa petite virée _shopping_ avec Momoi, donc bon, même si son rendez-vous avec Stevens se passait mal, ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Mais tout de même... Il balisait à mort maintenant... Pas qu'il ait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais admettons qu'il ne plaise pas à Stevens ? Ou qu'au contraire, il lui plaise un peu trop ? Bon, ça ne servait sans doute à rien de se poser des questions, il verrait quand il serait, mais en attendant ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser.

Il portait un costume classique et sans fioriture composé d'un pantalon bleu nuit et d'un blazer assorti, qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et les reflets dans ses cheveux. Ainsi que son teint mat sans défaut. Momoi avait insisté pour qu'il mette une cravate, mais c'était beaucoup trop formel pour lui et puis, il en avait porté avec son uniforme durant tout le lycée. Au passage, notez qu'il était toujours parfaitement incapable de faire un nœud correct et que sa mère s'en occupait toujours pour lui.

Mais ici, point de maman chérie pour voler à son secours. C'était donc le seul détail sur lequel il était parvenu à faire reculer Momoi. Mais elle lui avait tout de même imposé une chemise noire, là où il aurait préféré mettre un simple T-shirt. Oh et puis, la veste était un peu étriquée, sans doute parce que là aussi Momoi avait eu son mot à dire. En effet, la rose entêtée s'était chargée de le convaincre qu'un vêtement moulant flatterait davantage sa silhouette féline.

Comme convenu, Momoi le prévint qu'elle et son cavalier arriveraient plus tard. De toute façon, Aomine savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, puisqu'elle risquait de ne pas quitter son « Richardson-san » de la soirée, trop occupée qu'elle serait à jouer les potiches de luxe.

Comme convenu également, Edward Steven lui envoya un mail pour l'avertir de sa présence sur les lieux. Apparemment, son prétendant était déjà arrivé et Aomine se présenta au vigile qui le fouilla sommairement en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

La villa qui accueillait la fête non, pardon, le DOMAINE même, était IMMENSE. Vraiment. Il y avait plusieurs hectares de jardin parsemé de palmiers et d'arbres en fleur. Malheureusement, dans la pénombre et malgré quelques projecteurs, on n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer les couleurs dans le jardin. Couleurs qu'Aomine devinait pourtant aussi variées que _flashy_. Mais qu'importe, il n'était pas venu ici pour faire de la botanique, de toute manière.

Derrière la villa (construite sur une colline d'où l'on pouvait entendre et apercevoir l'océan...), se trouvait l'obligatoire piscine éclairée par de néons bleus. Impossible de la louper, tant elle se trouvait mise en évidence. Tout puait le fric ici, même le moindre détail et le malaise (mesurable sur la fameuse échelle de _Carrefour Villejuif_ , les vrais savent...) qui accaparait Aomine ne fit que s'accroître au fil de ses découvertes, toujours plus grandiloquentes. Il n'était pas à sa place ici. Le patio de la villa était composé d'un dôme de verre de plusieurs mètres de haut qui donnait vue sur le ciel dégagé et étoilé.

Jamais Aomine n'avait plus les observer aussi distinctement à Tokyo, même en été et par temps clair.

C'était sûrement l'air de la mer qui éloignait la pollution. Au loin, on pouvait pratiquement apercevoir les lettres « _HOLLYWOOD_ ». Pas de doute, le brun se trouvait bel et bien à Los Angeles. Mais ce cadre étonnamment préservé et.. « naturel », pouvait laisser penser le contraire, tant la végétation de la propriété était luxuriante. L'organisateur de la soirée était certainement riche à millions. Ah bah, comme tous les convives qui arpentaient la maison, en fait.

Tous, sauf lui, puisque Momoi n'était pas encore arrivée.

Et son absence commençait à se faire ressentir. Aomine s'interrogeait même sur la légitimité de sa présence ici, lorsque... son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un mail... de la part de « Stevens », justement. L'homme l'attendait à l'intérieur de la villa, dans le patio où se trouvait la réception et donc, la plupart des invités. Aomine soupira. Il venait d'apercevoir un petit terrain de basket, derrière la villa.

Etrange, il ne s'attendait pas à faire cette trouvaille atypique ici, il faut dire que ça dénotait pas mal avec le reste du décor. Un instant, Aomine envisagea d'aller y faire quelques paniers. Résister à l'appel du ballon orange était extrêmement difficile pour Aomine, tant il était passionné par ce sport, mais il y renonça cependant. La raison de sa présence ici était toute autre et il ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire de son objectif.

Même pour du basket.

Aomine gagna donc la villa et plus précisément, le patio. Le hall était noir de monde. Les hommes portaient des costumes chics et les femmes avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours entre bijoux étincelants et robes flamboyantes. Tout le gratin de la ville et peut-être de la région semblait réuni ici. Mais Aomine décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner et il se fendit la foule pour retrouver Stevens.

Bizarrement, il ne le vit pas ou plutôt... il ne le reconnut pas.

Mais l'homme, lui, ne le loupa pas.

« Daiki ? »

Cette voix un peu pédante et chevrotante lui donna des frissons de dégoût sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, si bien qu'Aomine hésita à se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Il le fit quand même et regretta aussitôt son geste.

Car la sentence fut inéluctable. (à la façon d'un aventurier de Koh Lanta qui se faire éliminer sèchement par ses camarades.)

Edward Stevens se trouvait derrière lui.

Mais apparemment, il avait été victime d'un « petit » accident capillaire durant la journée, parce que contrairement à ses photos, là, il arborait une belle calvitie bien entamée et les lumières de la salle se reflétaient dessus, faisaient luire son crâne de manière peu attirante. L'autre « détail » qui « attira » immédiatement le regard d'Aomine (pour rester dans le même champ lexical) fut son ventre bedonnant.

Ah ouais et vous ai-je parlé des magnifiques TÂCHES BRUNES DE SOLEIL qu'il arborait sur la tête aussi ? Bref, trop sexy quoi. Aomine retroussa le nez en signe de dégoût quand le mec fit un pas vers lui. Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? Stevens le détailla de la tête aux pieds et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres de manière obscène, signe qu'il appréciait GRANDEMENT ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu es encore plus beau que sur tes photos... »

Ce dont Aomine doutait absolument, étant donné qu'il s'affichait à moitié à poil sur celles qu'il lui avait envoyé ! Mais bon, ce vieux pervers (qui avait au moins quinze ans de plus que sur sa photo de profil en vrai !) essayait de le flatter, c'était évident. Et Aomine comprit alors, trop tard, qu'il aurait du se méfier davantage.

Certes, le site était peut-être réglementé par bien des aspects, mais les administrateurs étaient dans l'incapacité matérielle de savoir si les inscrits mentaient sur les informations personnelles, y comprit leurs photos et malgré la signature de la charte du site qui imposait l'exactitude des renseignements fournis au moment de l'acceptation des conditions générales d'utilisation.

Bref, c'était la merde totale pour lui.

Et la petite lueur lubrique qui brillait dans le regard de Stevens ne disait rien qui vaille à Aomine.

Ce mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsque le vieux chauve à rouflaquettes en plus (non mais, sérieusement, qui en porte encore de nos jours, à part dans « Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque » ?) lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'embarquer avec lui, telle sa chose !

Putain, il devait fuir et vite !

« Et si on allait discuter à l'étage ? Il y a des chambres, on sera plus tranquilles... »

Ah ouais, donc il lui proposait direct d'aller niquer quoi.

OKLM.

De mieux en mieux, putain ! Finalement, ce foutu site pseudo-sélectif ne valait pas mieux que _Meetic_ and co... Hélas ce genre d'endroit semblaient toujours fréquentés par les mêmes dalleux pervers.

Mais pas question de se se faire avoir, Aomine connaissait la musique !

« Enlève tes sales pattes de là, vieux shnock ! » Le repoussa la panthère. Le tout, dans un anglais aussi baragouiné qu'approximatif. « J'irai nulle part avec toi, c'est mort ! »

« Mais, enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Nous avions passé un accord ! J'ai même pris de l'argent sur moi pour te payer ! Allez, viens avec moi et je te donnerai 3000 _dollars_ , si tu me laisses te caresser un peu ! Tu n'auras rien à faire, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de tout ! » Erectua le petit bonhomme tout rond, en devant tout rouge de colère.

… _3000 dollars_... ? Sérieusement ? Juste pour du pelotage ? C'était valait carrément le coup... heu... non, attends... ! Aomine se souvint à temps qu'il n'était pas une marchandise ! Du moins, pas encore... Il recula donc et fronça des sourcils, l'air menaçant.

« La seule partie de mon corps que tu vas pouvoir toucher si tu continues gros dégueulasse, c'est mon poing dans ta face de lune ! Alors lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas perdre le peu de tifs qu'il te reste encore ! »

« Quoi ? Tu oses me dire non !? C'est un scandale ! Attends un peu que j'en informe les administrateurs du site, ils vont te bannir sans hésiter, espèce de petit allumeur qui ne respecte pas ses engagements ! »

« Hey gros con, j'tai jamais rien promis, moi ! C'est toi qui t'es fait un plan tout seul ! Maintenant dégage avant que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse ! »

Aomine le poussa plus sèchement cette fois et il n'hésita pas à brandir son poing serré pour montrer qu'il était foutrement sérieux à l'idée d'envoyer Stevens à l'hôpital. Ccourageux mais pas téméraire, le type recula et Aomine le bouscula violemment pour quitter la salle. Mais il renonça très vite à la possibilité de se frayer un chemin parmi les badauds de plus en plus nombreux et agglutinés, alors, il rebroussa chemin par l'arrière de la villa afin de gagner du temps et sortir plus vite. (et tant pis pour Momoi, hors de question de l'attendre après ce qui venait de se produire !)

Il avait besoin d'air !

Cependant, Aomine était bien loin d'imaginer que sa petite altercation pas franchement subtile avec Stevens avait justement attiré l'attention du maître de maison, qui se trouvait non loin de la scène. Profitant du départ du jeune prodige sportif, l'homme s'approcha de Stevens, prétextant qu'ils avaient à parler d'un sujet urgent, tous les deux...

En privé.

Et à en juger par la mine déconfite du vieux cochon, la discussion risquait fort de ne pas tourner à son avantage...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, bien décidé à lever le camp sans perdre une minute de plus, Aomine déboula par la porte de derrière. Il était encore choqué et tremblant de rage, mais aussi un peu de peur. Il savait se défendre, par chance, mais il pensa instinctivement à Momoi. Comment la jeune fille aurait-elle fait pour s'arracher à ce vieux pervers, si par malheur elle s'était trouvée à sa place ? Aomine frémit rien qu'à cette évocation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces connards qui pensaient que leur fric pouvait tout acheter, même d'autres êtres humains ?

Profondément révolté sur le coup, Aomine dévala la colline qui le conduisait à la sortie à toute vitesse. Si bien qu'il ne regardait pas franchement devant lui, lorsqu'il percuta un autre type, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son chemin tandis qu'il fuyait le dragon chauve. La collision fut si brusque que le gars en renversa carrément le contenu de son verre sur la veste de location d'Aomine...

Manquait plus que ça !

C'était vraiment le pompon sur la Garonne de cette soirée cauchemardesque !

La cerise sur le gâteau à la merde !

L'éjaculation faciale sur le... hmm... non... rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine se vautra misérablement, s'étalant de tout son long dans l'herbe... et pour cause, parce que le mec qu'il avait bousculé était... en fauteuil roulant.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Aomine de l'agresser en beauté, malgré son handicap pourtant bien visible.

« Rien de cassé ? » Demanda l'autre gars, à peine plus âgé que lui.

« Oi enfoiré ! Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ? »

« Hey ! C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus connard, moi je bougeais même pas ! » Se rebiffa l'handicapé.

Aomine se redressa pour lui faire face et même si le type devait être à peu près aussi grand que lui et toiser les deux mètres de haut en temps normal (C'est-à-dire debout), il paraissait ridiculement petit, assis dans sa chaise roulante. C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait qu'Aomine ne l'ait pas vu durant sa tentative de fuite. Ajoutez à cela la pénombre relative du jardin et le fait que le brun était perdu dans ses pensées au moment de la collision et vous obtenez la raison pour laquelle l'handicapé avait renversé son verre de vin (à en juger la couleur violacée) sur Aomine, tâchant au passage son blazer de location...

« Putain c'est pas vrai... ma veste... elle est complètement foutue ! T'as une idée de combien elle coûte, tête de gland ? »

Putain... Aomine n'était pas sûr qu'un teinturier arriverait à la récupérer...

« Ca t'apprendra ! La prochaine fois, tu regarderas devant toi au lieu de rêvasser, grand couillon ! »

Les insultes fusaient de toutes parts.

Un vrai festival.

D'ordinaire, l'autre jeune homme aurait proposé de payer pour les dégâts occasionnés, mais vu la façon dont lui parlait Aomine, l'infirme n'avait plus du tout envie de faire le moindre geste envers l'inconnu qui avait trébuché sur lui !

Aomine serra les dents, l'air franchement mauvais. Cette soirée était un fiasco sur toute la ligne et voici qu'un connard d'handicapé venait lui faire la moral et foutre ses comptes un peu plus dans le rouge, à coup de rouge renversé sur ses fringues justement !

« Ferme ta gueule, t'as d'la chance d'être une saloperie d'éclopé, sinon, j'me serai fait une joie de te rectifier le portrait ! »

« Ouais bah te gêne pas, si tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur ! C'est pas parce que t'as encore tes deux jambes, que t'as le droit de te conduire comme un sale facho ! »

« Oh putain... j'ai vraiment passé une soirée de merde, alors ne me tente pas, sinon tu vas te retrouver aux urgences avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui t'arrivait, _Iron Man_ ! »

« D'abord, c'est pas _Iron Man_ qui est en fauteuil roulant, mais le _Professeur Xavie_ r, gros naze ! Révise tes classiques, parce que de toute évidence, tu ne les maîtrises pas ! »

C'est alors qu'Aomine remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là...

Le gars avait un ballon de basket posé sur les genoux.

Coïncidence providentielle pour régler leur conflit.

Tiens, tiens, ça donnait une idée au brun...

« Ah ouais ? Bah j'vais te montrer un truc que je maîtrise bien mieux que toi, en revanche... »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Aomine lui déroba son ballon avant même que le garçon n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Les réflexes d'Aomine étaient vifs comme l'éclair, décuplés par sa colère et sa frustration.

« Amène-toi sur le terrain, si t'es un homme ! Le premier à cinq points gagne le duel et devra présenter des excuses à l'autre... »

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire !? Tu t'prends pour qui !? Rends-moi mon ballon ! »

« C'est ça, compte dessus et bois d'leau ! Si tu le veux tant que ça, viens le récupérer ! »

Aomine s'empressa de se mettre en position sur le terrain, jetant sa veste meurtrie (qui risquait de le gêner dans ses mouvements) sur le gazon. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait et ce qu'il en coûtait de vouloir en découdre avec le grand Aomine Daiki, future star du basketball !

« Au cas où tu aurais la mémoire défaillante, j'te signale que j'suis en fauteuil roulant, tronche de cake ! » Protesta l'autre.

« Ouais, et alors ? C'est pas une excuse valable ! T'as toujours tes deux mains et tes deux yeux, non ? Donc, tu peux viser le panier ! Pas besoin de tes jambes pour ça ! »

« Rends-moi mon ballon... » Redemanda t-il, calmement, mais la mâchoire serrée.

« Affronte-moi d'abord. A moins que t'ait perdu tes couilles aussi, en même temps que tes jambes ? A quoi ça te sert d'avoir un ballon, si tu joues même pas avec ? T'es débile ou juste un peu con ? » Le provoqua Aomine, en faisant tourner l'objet rond sur son son index.

L'handicapé se rapprocha du terrain, osant finalement y pénétrer malgré ses réticences. Et là, Aomine ne lui laissa plus la moindre chance de se débiner. Il fondit sur lui comme un prédateur, dribblant furieusement. Le gars essaya bien de lui barrer la route, mais sans succès. Aomine était le plus agile. L'avantage (privilège) d'avoir encore ses deux jambes sûrement... Il se fraya sans mal un chemin jusqu'à l'arceau et marqua un remarquable panier.

« 1-0 pour moi ! » Sourit-il avant de reprendre le ballon.

Pas question de le laisser à l'homme de fer, il serait capable de se barrer avec en laissant Aomine en plan. Or, le brun avait grand besoin de se défouler suite à la désillusion de cette soirée. Et également, il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une bonne occasion d'apprendre le respect à ce type. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec un ballon de basket d'ailleurs, s'il était incapable d'y jouer ? Quelle grosse tanche... Heureusement, Aomine allait lui enseigner la vie.

Première règle : on ne se frotte pas à plus fort que soi, sous peine de manger la poussière.

Aomine l'avait appris à ses dépends lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il se plaisait à se frotter aux « grands ». Ces derniers ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeau, malgré son jeune âge. Alors Aomine ne voyait pas pourquoi il en ferait à cet asiatique en fauteuil roulant. Après tout, c'était **LUI** qui avait cherché la merde en premier, pas le brun ! La prochaine fois, il fermerait peut-être son claque merde au lieu de jouer les caïds... Aomine comptait bien lui soutirer des excuses en bonne et due forme. Et si cela passait par une petite humiliation bien défoulant, pas de problème, c'était même encore mieux !

Le fougueux basané adopta la même tactique, profitant de sa vitesse de réaction (limitée par le fauteuil roulant, chez son adversaire) et il fonça à nouveau vers le panier. Mais cette fois, l'autre se montra moins passif. Visiblement lassé des insultes du brun, il s'arrangea pour freiner brusquement lorsqu'il repassa devant Aomine, laissant traîner volontairement une de ses jambes.

Aomine n'eut pas le temps de stopper sa course à temps et ce croche-pied sournois l'envoya au tapis cruellement. A cet instant, le roux tira parti du temps de latence de son rival, qui se trouvait toujours au sol, pour lui rouler sur la main... Ce qui arracha un cri de douleur (et quelques craquements sinistres de fort mauvaise augure) à Aomine, tandis que le type esquissa un tir franc (un peu maladroit et mal assuré) en se plaçant juste en dessous du panier. Action qui se solda par une franche réussite.

« Un partout, abruti ! » Siffla l'autre asiatique amèrement. « Et c'est pas fini, je vais m'occuper de ton autre main de la même façon, on verra bien si après ça tu continues à te prendre pour le nouveau _Michael Jordan_ ! »

Le tout, accompagné d'un fort sympathique doigt d'honneur.

Alors ça... Il allait lui payer ! Bordel, si cet enfant de putain lui avait ruiné les phalanges et qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer à cause de cela, Aomine allait le tailler en charpies ! Le fauve sombre se releva donc, fou de rage. Son pantalon était troué au niveau du genou gauche et il saignait même légèrement, tant la chute avait été violente. Couvert de poussière et de graviers, Aomine lança un regard mauvais à l'autre.

Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de sa gueule...

La colère aveugle empêchait Aomine de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance. Normalement, le ballon n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans le cerceau, vu la façon dont avait été exécuté le tir, sans grande conviction qui plus est. Mais l'adrénaline et la vengeance donnent des ailes, paraît-il.

En particulier, aux handicapés privés de leur jambes pour sauter.

L'esprit combatif d'Aomine reprit le dessus avec une telle virulence qu'une aura malfaisante se mit à émaner de lui. Des éclairs bleutés zébraient ses prunelles, le plongeant dans un état second. Dans la zone, tous ses sens étaient décuplés, mais ce sale con sur deux roues l'avait cherché.

Pas de quartier.

Aomine avait besoin d'un coupable.

Aomine avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Pas de bol, c'était tombé sur cet handicapé, qui n'avait rien demandé à la base.

« Fais ta prière, gamin... » Souffla Aomine, dans un état second et sans réaliser que le gars en face de lui était légèrement plus âgé.

D'aucun vous dirait qu'entrer dans la Zone face à un joueur lambda (n'étant pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, de surcroît) était assimilable à de la triche, mais Aomine s'en moquait bien à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était le faire se pisser dessus de peur.

Mais face à lui, son concurrent avait gardé les yeux fermés, ne paraissant pas du tout impressionné, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit en posant son regard rubis sur Aomine, ce dernier comprit pourquoi l'handicapé ne se laissait pas submerger par l'angoisse. Et également pourquoi il était parvenu à marquer malgré sa condition physique défectueuse.

Des flammes foudroyantes dansaient dans ses pupilles, faisant écho à l'électricité du brun.

 _« Nan... ne me dis pas que... cet estropié aussi connaît la "Zone", lui aussi ? Et il peut y entrer en plus ? Ca devrait être physiquement impossible pour lui, normalement. »_ Pensa Aomine, méfiant.

Néanmoins, il recouvra un sourire moins malveillant. Voici qui rendait le duel bien plus intéressant si l'autre possédait également de telles capacités ! La Zone n'était accessible qu'à une poignée d'élus. Une chose était sûre, HandiMan n'était pas un type comme les autres ! Non, au contraire, c'était même un très sérieux client !

Comme quoi, on ne le dira jamais assez, mais il ne faut définitivement jamais juger un livre à sa couverture, aussi rongée par les mites soit-elle...

Il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple match, mais bel et bien d'une bataille d'ego.

Le tigre (à cause de ses sourcils bifide zarbi) contre la panthère !

« Intéressant, je ne savais pas que les sous-hommes inférieurs pouvaient entrer dans la "Zone"... » Le défia à nouveau Aomine.

« Et moi, je ne savais pas non plus que les babouins en étaient également capables. Pourtant, tu en es la preuve vivante... » Asséna l'autre avec répartie.

Répartie qui ne fut pas du goût d'Aomine et suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres. La panthère (ou le singe ?) s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie, sans lui laisser la moindre chance mais...

… Une fois de plus, à cause de cette vilaine habitude qui consistait à se donner en spectacle, Aomine avait fait du grabuge et attiré du monde.

Un grand type brun avec une queue de cheval les interrompit de sa voix grave.

« Taiga ! Rentre immédiatement à l'intérieur, on t'attend pour souffler les bougies et couper le gâteau ! »

« Mais Andy... ! » Protesta le rouge, en se départant de son aura agressive.

« Pas de mais. Dépêche-toi ! Ton père te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure et il risque d'être furax ! »

« Tsss... évidemment... Et il n'a pas pensé à venir me chercher ici, au terrain de basket... Enfin, c'est normal, j'imagine... Même lui ne me croit plus capable de jouer... »

« Oh c'est bon, écoute ton pote Andy et arrête de faire ta chialeuse ! Retourne vite voir ton gentil papounet, car il va finir par s'inquiéter sinon, _Tigerrr_... non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ce blase à la mords-moi l'nœud ? C'est en voyant tes sourcils que la sage-femme t'a baptisé comme ça à la naissance ou quoi ? » Se moqua Aomine, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Le roux lui jeta une oeillade assassine et l'autre type aussi. Le genre de regard qui vous hurle « casse-toi de là, on t'a assez vu. » Et Aomine était bien de cet avis également. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu continuer à ridiculiser le dénommé Taiga. Ou Tiger. Dans tous les cas, pas étonnant que ce soit un perdant avec un prénom pareil. Aomine comprit que sa présence sur les lieux était indésirable (pour une fois) et il reprit donc sa route en direction de la sortie.

Si cet handicapé de malheur ne l'avait pas alpagué dans sa tentative de fuite, il serait déjà loin depuis bien longtemps. Sûrement en train d'écumer les bars pour essayer de se faire offrir un verre. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le gobelet en plastique de Taiga était toujours là, posé par terre. Et par chance, il restait encore un fond de boisson dedans. Aomine se pencha pour le ramasser et il le descendit d'une traite, sans se poser de question.

« Ah l'enflure... » Maugréa Aomine, avant de tout recracher.

C'était du jus de raisin.

Décidément, quel _looser_ ce Tigrou... Même pas capable de boire de l'alcool comme un vrai bonhomme !

* * *

Alors qu'il regagnait (pour de bon, il l'espérait, cette fois.) le portail qui le conduirait à la liberté, dans l'espoir d'oublier au plus vite cette soirée ratée, une voix masculine l'interpella de nouveau.

Aomine accéléra ses pas, avant de s'arrêter net.

Putain, si c'était encore ce gros porc de Stevens, il allait le sentir passer cette fois.

Le prodige de Tokyo n'avait plus la moindre once de patience à revendre.

Tendu, le brun se retourna brusquement et décrocha un violent coup de poing à son agresseur.

Mais ce dernier n'était ni Stevens, ni un amateur, puisqu'il le neutralisa facilement.

« Jolie droite. Et jolies traces de roues dessus également. »

La voix et les yeux de son interlocuteur se firent rieurs. Et Aomine frissonna en rencontrant son regard.

Jamais il n'avait vu un homme avec des yeux rubis aussi profonds. Ils tiraient sur le bordeaux, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, entremêlés de mèches noires de jais. Aomine fut à la fois surpris et fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle il avait stoppé son attaque. Ce mec avait des réflexes aiguisé pour son âge. Seules quelques rides d'expression sur son visage trahissaient ses quarante années bien entamées.

Sa petite barbe de trois jours combinée à des traits asiatiques lui conféraient un charme animal. Celui de la maturité. Il en imposait, naturellement. L'homme ne lâchait pas son poignet, le gardant prisonnier entre ses long doigts. Il portait un costume simple, sans blazer et sa chemise blanche mettait son teint doré par le soleil en valeur. De plus, elle moulait admirablement son torse fort et ses épaules bien bâties.

Etrangement, Aomine avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce bel homme mûr quelque part...

Mais où ? Impossible de s'en rappeler... Pourtant, un tel étalon ne s'oublie pas.

Son visage lui était familier et l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux aussi.

Sa main irradiait d'une douce chaleur.

« Heu... c'est rien, juste un léger incident . » Maudit Taiga... « Ca va passer. » Assura Aomine, en se dégageant doucement.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? La fête commence à peine pourtant... »

« Ouais mais... j'viens d'me rappeler que j'ai des choses à faire demain... comme... me lever pour aller en cours, ce genre de trucs, quoi... »

Toute la belle confiance en lui qu'affichait habituellement Aomine semblait s'être évaporée face au regard de braise du bel inconnu.

« Oh, tu es étudiant ? »

« Je vais à l'Université de Californie et c'est ma première année et je viens de loin, alors j'ai pas le droit de la foirer. »

« Vraiment ? Ah j'avais deviné à ton accent que tu n'étais pas américain. Est-ce que par hasard... _Nihonjin desu ka_ ? »

Le cœur d'Aomine fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Du Japonais !

ENFIN, C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !

Sa langue natale commençait à lui manquer par ici...

Se pourrait-il que ce délicieux Eraste partage les mêmes origines que lui ?

« Oui. Vous aussi ? »

« C'est exact. Mais ça fait quelques dizaines d'années que je vis ici maintenant. » Répondit-il en japonais, afin que la conversation se poursuive dans cette langue.

« Oh. »

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer. Je m'appelle Takeru et toi ? »

« Aomi... je veux dire, Daiki, Daiki Aomine. Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille ahah... »

« Daiki, hein ? C'est un très beau prénom pourtant. »

« Vous trouvez ? M-merci... »

ET VOILA.

IL ROUGISSAIT !

Comme une fille !

La honte... Face à un vrai mâle, Aomine perdait ses moyens comme la première midinette venue.

Sûr que s'il était une gonzesse, sa culotte serait déjà toute trempée d'excitation !

« Et bien, Daiki... ou peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle Aomine ? »

« C-c'est comme vous voulez... »

« Dans ce cas, ce sera Daiki pour moi. Bref, je disais donc, Daiki, tu était si pressé de partir, que tu allais en oublier ta veste. Ce serait dommage, elle va si bien avec la couleur de tes beaux yeux, alors je me suis dit que j'allais la récupérer pour toi et te la ramener. »

Ah ouais, exact ! Aomine se remémorait l'avoir enlevée et laissée sur la pelouse pour jouer contre ce faible de Taiga.

« Merci... »

« De rien. Par contre, elle est tâchée... Oh et tu saignes aussi, tu t'es fait mal au genou ? »

« Oh... faites pas attention à ça non plus. »

« J'imagine que c'est arrivé en même temps que l'accident de roues. »

Sa voix était doucereuse, envoûtante, virile. Rien à voir avec la voix de fausset de cet imbécile de Stevens !

« On peut dire ça. »

« Attends, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter ça. »

« N-non, c'est pas la peine. Vraiment ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais laisse-moi au moins te rembourser la veste. »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire. »

« Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. »

Bon sang, Aomine se sentait hypnotisé, incapable de détourner le regard, buvant les paroles de son sauveur.

« Ok... »

« Laisse-la moi et je te la ferai rapporter plus tard. »

« C'est que... c'était un costume de location... Je risque d'avoir des problèmes si je ne le rends pas à temps. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais demander à ce qu'on te le fasse nettoyer sur le champ. »

« Wow. V-vous pourriez vraiment faire cela ? »

« Oui, mais à condition que tu me laisses soigner ta jambe. »

« Jamais vous lâchez l'affaire vous ! » Rit un peu Aomine.

« Non, jamais. Lorsque je désire quelque chose très fort, je n'abandonne pas jusqu'à ce que je l'ai obtenue. »

Tiens, c'était un trait de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun.

« J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je reste ici... »

« Si tu t'en fais pour ce sale type qui te poursuivait de ses assiduités, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je m'en suis occupé personnellement. »

« Stevens ? » S'étonna Aomine, en clignant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Trois fois rien, rassure-toi. Je l'ai juste un peu menacé en lui rappelant les dettes qu'il a envers moi. »

« Tain vous êtes un yakuza ou un maffieux ou quoi ? »

« Ahaha ! Non, non, rien de tout cela. Mais disons que j'ai quelques connexions avec des personnes haut placées. »

De plus en plus impressionnant ! Aomine n'en revenait pas ! Ce Takeru tombait vraiment à pic !

« Maintenant que tu es rassuré sur le fait qu'on ne t'importunera plus, tu acceptes de me suivre ? »

L'adolescent répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Dites, vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose aussi tant que vous y êtes pour mes frais de scolarité ? » Tenta Aomine, un peu sans gêne. « C'est vrai, si vous disposez de telles connaissances dans votre carnet d'adresses, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour vous... »

Bah quoi, il pouvait toujours essayer, non ? Au pire, Takeru-san n'avait qu'à le rembarrer et puis voilà, comme ça, on n'en parle plus !

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Viens avec moi. » Sourit le grand roux.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Aomine se laissa guider par l'autre homme, qui profita de sa coopération pour lui prendre la main.

Au dessus du dôme de la villa, des feux d'artifices coloraient le ciel d'été...

* * *

Il s'installa à son aise sur la vasque du lavabo de la salle de bain.

D'une DES salles de bains, plutôt.

Oui, parce que la villa en comptait assurément plusieurs.

Takeru l'avait laissé seul ici quelques minutes, juste le temps de trouver une domestique ou quelque chose du genre pour s'occuper de nettoyer sa veste. Aomine attendait donc sagement son retour.

Enfin, presque sagement.

Parce que bon... il avait tout de même été contraint (mais pas forcé.) d'ôter son pantalon troué afin que Takeru puisse y voir plus clair sur l'étendue de sa blessure. Et donc, il se retrouvait à présent en boxer Armani dans la demeure d'un inconnu... et... et merde, il savait bien qu'il aurait amener des capotes ! C'est toujours quand on pourrait en avoir besoin qu'on ne les a pas sous la main !

… Ah et maintenant qu'il était seul pour y réfléchir, Aomine réalisa que le trou dans le costume risquait de lui coûter bonbon aussi. Mais sûrement moins que la veste, pas vrai ?

… Veste qui devenait de plus en plus clairement un prétexte pour attirer le brun à l'intérieur...

C'était plus qu'évident à présent et Aomine n'avait rien vu venir, encore une fois. Il s'était laissé berner comme un débutant. Décidément, les mecs de Los Angeles étaient tous des prédateurs... Aomine allait devoir apprendre à se méfier, s'il voulait garder son petit cul vierge jusqu'à l'âge de la majorité américaine, c'est à dire vingt et un an. Ouais, il avait de l'espoir, c'est sûr, étant donné que sa petite affaire semblait bien mal partie à ce niveau-là.

Mais Takeru-san revint trop rapidement auprès de lui avec une petite boîte contenant le nécessaire à pharmacie pour qu'Aomine puisse continuer à se sermonner intérieurement sur son imprudence. L'homme s'agenouilla pour lui appliquer un peu d'alcool sur la plaie.

« Bordel de m... ! »

« Ca fait mal ? »

« Sa raaaaaace ça pique autant que si j'avais bouffé un piment par le cul ! »

AMIS DE LA POESIE, BIENVENUE.

« Et bien, quel langage de charretier dans une si jolie bouche... » Bouda un peu le bel adulte.

« D-désolé... »

Hey mais ! Pourquoi il s'excusait, au fait !? Il avait le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas ! Non mais ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par le premier bellâtre venu !

… Enfin, ça, c'était en théorie. Parce que dans les faits...

Il s'était écrasé comme vieille fiente de pigeon...

« Ce n'est rien, mais surveille un peu tes paroles à l'avenir, d'accord ? Je t'assure que ce n'est pas sexy du tout. »

Sexy ? Carrément ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Takeru-san le trouvait sexy avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et que n'en sorte un flot d'immondices ?

Hmm possible... même si Aomine se garderait bien de le lui demander.

Takeru-san se montrait aussi doux qu'il le lui était permis, tapotant patiemment un petit coton imbibé sur le vilain bobo, à la manière d'une gentille maman qui console son fiston après sa première bagarre. L'homme mûr fut d'ailleurs le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était réinstallé entre eux. C'est qu'Aomine flippait de lâcher un truc sale par inadvertance maintenant !

« Et si tu me racontais plutôt comment tu connais Edward Stevens ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une histoire réellement passionnante. »

« Ben, en fait... »

Pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné d'en parler ? Aomine n'avait rien à se reprocher, il assumait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il avait branché ce quinqua dégoûtant. Allez, ce n'était pas le moment de se débiner, peu importait ce que Takeru-san allait penser de son mode de vie.

… Sauf qu'en fait, si, ça avait de l'importance...

« Disons que... j'avais une... affaire en cours avec lui, si on veut. »

« Quel genre d'affaire ? »

… Bordel, mais il était flic ou quoi ? OMG ! Si ça se trouve, Takeru faisait partie de la police et il enquêtait sur ce foutu site qui mettait en relation des vieux crados avec des jeunes ingénus... Et si _SugarDidi_ était un réseau de prostitution clandestin ? Naaaan Momoi lui en aurait parlé quand même... elle lui avait bien assuré que c'était légal en plus.

« Oh trois fois rien... Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard et j'ai cours demain, alors... »

« Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu te confies à moi. »

« Bah... c'est que je viens à peine de vous rencontrer... »

« Mais entre Japonais, il faut faire preuve de solidarité. Les gens d'ici ne sont pas tendres et je n'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Après tout, ce serait un vrai gâchis, tu joues tellement bien au basket. »

« Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que... »

Et soudain, ça fit tilte dans sa tête et une petite diode lumineuse s'alluma.

« ...Vous m'avez vu jouer tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exact et je dois reconnaître que tu as beaucoup de talent, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

« Vous vous y connaissez en basketball, Takeru-san ? »

« On peut dire que oui. J'ai même joué en _NBA_ il y a quelques temps... »

« Hein ? Mais... »

Attends une seconde... ! Incroyable... non... ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela expliquerait pourquoi le visage du roux lui était si familier. Pourtant Aomine avait peine à le croire et son cœur s'emballa à nouveau sous l'effet de cette réalisation.

« Ca voudrait dire que vous êtes **LE** Takeru Kagami ? Bordel de merde, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !? »

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Son idole, la personne qui l'avait inspiré à venir ici se trouvait face à lui ! C'était mieux que dans un rêve et Aomine sentit l'émotion le gagner.

« Je... je suis votre plus grand fan, putain ! C'est vous qui... m'avez donné la passion pour ce sport ! J'avais plein de posters de vous dans ma chambre à Tokyo, même ! »

… Bon, Aomine se garda bien de lui dire qu'il en avait conservé un qui veillait sur son sommeil également à Los Angeles, mais... quelle putain de bordel de merveilleuse coïncidence tout de même ! Le brun dut même se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne planait pas et que tout était bien réel...

Il avait parlé en criant un peu fort, tant il se sentait impressionné, mais c'était bien normal, n'importe qui aurait eu la même réaction à sa place. Et pour être franc, il se sentait un tout petit con à présent de ne pas avoir reconnu plus tôt l'ancienne gloire du basketball nippon. Mais Takeru ne lui en tint pas rigueur, au contraire, il paraissait même flatté, vu le sourire étincelant qu'il affichait...

… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine lui fasse une proposition aussi insolite que malaisante...

« Dites, j'peux vous embrasser les mains ? Ces doigts-là valent de l'or ! »

Aomine ou le _fanboyisme_ débridé poussé à l'excès. Ce gars ne connaît pas la demi-mesure...

… Pas plus que la pudeur, car être en calebut devant son idole ne le gênait visiblement pas. C'était d'ailleurs tout juste si Aomine n'allait pas proposer à l'ancien numéro 4 des Clippers de lui signer un autographe sur la fesse gauche...

« Je préférerai plutôt que tu utilises ces jolies lèvres pour me dire la vérité sur la raison de ta présence ici... »

Aomine baissa la tête, honteux. Mais l'autre homme ne se laissa pas abattre et il lui releva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te jugerai pas, c'est promis. »

« Il... il faut vraiment que je rentre maintenant... » Esquiva encore Aomine.

Et cette fois, Takeru sembla l'accepter, respectant sa volonté.

« Tant pis. » Soupira t-il de déception. « Je vais t'appeler un taxi et te ramener ta veste, dans ce cas. Profite-en pour te rhabiller. »

« Ok, merci... »

Aomine soupira lui aussi, mais de soulagement. L'ancien joueur de NBA ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait dit être du genre à ne rien lâcher tout à l'heure !

Apparemment, il s'était tout de même résigné et Aomine profita de son absence pour souffler un bon coup. Il ne devait pas vendre le pot aux roses. Le courant passait bien avec Takeru et ce serait une connerie de tout foutre en l'air en lui avouant quels sinistres desseins l'amenaient en ce lieu. Un moment cependant, l'idée le traversa de demander à Takeru-san de devenir son _Sugar Daddy_...

… Non, ce serait stupide...

Il... Enfin, Takeru-san était trop bien pour lui et sans doute pas intéressé par un petit michetonneur de son espèce...

Peut-être même était-il marié et père de famille. Et heureux. Et Aomine ne voudrait ruiner cela pour rien au monde. Takeru-san ne méritait pas cela, il s'était montré si gentil et bienveillant envers lui...

Lorsque le grand homme mature revint le chercher, il insista pour l'escorter jusqu'au portail de la demeure et Aomine ne fut pas réellement en position de refuser. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas, souhaitant prolonger autant que possible la présence de Takeru-san à ses côtés.

En vérité, Aomine aurait adoré discuter de basketball avec lui et écouter ses anecdotes au sujet de leur sport chéri, mais les circonstances n'y étaient pas propices. Tant pis. C'était déjà fantastique d'avoir rencontré son idole par hasard !

Le taxi attendait déjà Aomine devant la villa, ce qui angoissa légèrement le jeune homme. Heureusement, Takeru sembla lire dans ses pensées et il le devança :

« Pas d'inquiétude, il est déjà payé pour t'emmener où bon te semble. »

« Merci, vous avez grave assuré. »

« Tiens, n'oublie pas ta veste cette fois. » Fit-il en la lui tendant, non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil complice.

En tous cas, la pauvre veste avait bien meilleure mine que tout à l'heure et Aomine grimpa à l'arrière du taxi, lorsque Takeru l'y invita en lui ouvrant la portière.

« Bon et bien, je suppose qu'il faut se dire aurevoir. Sache que j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Daiki. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. » Rougit un peu Aomine.

Argh mais pourquoi était-il si timide avec Takeru-san ?

Il allait finir par ressembler à une tomate qui avait passé un peu trop de temps au soleil, à force !

« Si je peux néanmoins te donner un conseil, c'est d'éviter les types comme Stevens à l'avenir. Ils ne sont pas très fréquentables. Et si tu as besoin d'argent, il existe d'autres moyens. » Reprit l'ancien basketteur.

« Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! »

« Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais. J'ai bien vu son petit manège tout à l'heure. Il te tournait autour comme un abeille autour d'un pot de miel. Et de ton côté, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour son physique, que tu discutais avec lui. »

« Je... »

Et voilà, c'était malin. Il se sentait encore plus coupable et mal dans sa peau maintenant. Pourtant, il savait dès le départ que c'était un mauvaise idée de marcher dans la combine de Satsuki...

« Rentre bien et sois prudent. »

Aomine aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses à cet instant.

A commencer par tout lui avouer.

Mais jamais les mots ne réussirent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ces si jolies lèvres que Takeru-sans fixait tellement avec un désir non dissimulé...

L'homme referma la porte de la voiture et Aomine sentit un grand sentiment de vide s'emparer de lui...

C'était comme si le toit du monde venait de s'écrouler sur sa pauvre tête d'un seul coup. La honte le submergeait, mais également une autre émotion, plus pernicieuse. Tout à l'heure, pendant qu'ils discutaient dans la salle de bain de manière anodine en apparence, Aomine avait ressenti une douce chaleur dévorer son bas ventre et c'était au prix de gros efforts qu'il était parvenu à lutter pour ne pas avoir une érection.

Il avait envie de revoir Takeru-san.

Pour apprendre à le connaître mieux.

Intimement.

Mais comment ?

Pour quelle raison une star comme lui voudrait-elle d'un imbécile arrogant dans son genre ?

Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Cet environnement mondain fait de strass et paillettes n'était pas le sien...

Pourtant, en rentrant ce soir-là, sa bonne étoile sembla sourire à Aomine.

Parce qu'en enlevant sa veste pour se déshabiller et se mettre au lit, un papier tomba de la poche de celle-ci.

Il était simplement noté dessus en _kanji_ « Appelle-moi. » suivi de coordonnées téléphoniques.

Alors seulement, Aomine comprit à quel point il était chanceux.

Somme toute, c'était un mal pour un bien. La soirée avait été cauchemardesque, mais finalement elle avait connu une issue heureuse. Sans ce fiasco, jamais Aomine n'aurait pu faire la connaissance de son idole de jeunesse.

Plus que jamais, le brun réalisa que la balle était dans son camp.

Et il comptait bien marquer le panier de la victoire.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. 18000 mots les gars ! C'est presque un nouveau record personnel, les gars !  
**

 **Pour cette fanfiction, j'attends PARTICULIEREMENT vos avis, vos souhaits, vos réflexions (également sur les thèmes abordés) et surtout vos théories pour les prochains chaptires.**

 **Celles qui commenteront auront droit à un cookie. (ou un cupcake. Fait par Kagami, alors il sera forcément bon !)  
**

 **Des bisous !**


	2. Where is my Mojo ?

**Hey bonsoir !**

 **Pas de blabla ce soir, je sais que vous m'attendiez toutes sur "Magical Dick" (avouez, coquinettes !), mais jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu avec moi, vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude.**

 **La semaine prochaine, défi de juin, j'espère avoir le temps de l'écrire (en une journée) et ensuite seulement, si tout va bien, "Magical Dick" !**

 **Vive le mondial de football également, qui me prend une énergie folle, parce que je joue à faire des paris en ligne entre amis et que je n'arrête pas de PERDRE A LA DERNIERE MINUTE BORDEL DE CACA AU LAIT DE MOINEAU !  
**

 **#injustice**

 **Je tenais également à vous remercier pour le super accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fanfiction, malgré mes appréhensions ! Votre soutien est primordial pour moi, comme vous le savez, tout comme votre approbation.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

Lorsque son téléphone vibra en cours, deux jours plus tard, Aomine s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche.

Il avait un nouveau message… !

… De Satsuki…

Mouais, son excitation retomba aussitôt comme une vieille crêpe ratée…

 **De : Satsuki** (donc)

 **A : 11h28**

 **« Gnaaaa Dai-chan ! Tu boudes ? Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! En plus, on s'est ratés à la soirée, alors si tu as ce message, réponds-moi ou je vais finir par croire qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose !** **»**

Alala… c'était bien les gonzesses ça, de paniquer pour rien, dès qu'on oublie de leur faire signe de vie toutes les deux heures. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce message rappelait à Aomine qu'il n'avait pas appelé sa chère mamounette depuis des lustres. Ouais, facilement quoi… quatre-cinq jours ? Hey, ne vous moquez pas ! Ca fait beaucoup de temps si on compte en années de vie à l'échelle d'un chien !

Toujours était-il que l'inquiétude de son amie fit sourire Aomine, qui s'empressa de taper une réponse. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son cours de droit pénal était passionnant. De toute façon, il bitait (et butait sur…) un mot sur deux. Le salop de prof parlait vraiment trop vite et le basané le soupçonnait de faire exprès. Déjà que sa matière était compliqué et lui, il bouffait les syllabes tel un gosse devant son bol de céréales.

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h28**

 **« Yo. Ca va pas trop mal de mon côté et toi ? »**

Rapide, net et efficace. Droit au but. Pas la peine de perdre du temps en blabla superflu.

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h29**

 **« Aaaaah bah quand même ! Je commençais à croire que j'allais devoir signaler ta disparition à la police !** **L** **»**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h30**

 **« Comme s'ils en auraient quelque chose à foutre. LOL »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h29**

 **« Arrête de te moquer ! J'étais sincèrement inquiète alors la prochaine fois, préviens-moi que tu es bien rentré, c'est la moindre des choses, ok ? Et pour te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir me raconter comment ça s'est passé avec Stevens-san ! Je veux TOUT savoir ! »**

Ahh cette délicieuse habitude de rajouter le suffixe « San » derrière les noms de famille, c'était d'un ridicule quand même. Enfin bon, il pouvait parler lui, étant donné qu'il faisait exactement pareil avec ses « Takeru-san » !

Ouep, c'était carrément l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là..

Aomine gigota un peu sur le banc inconfortable de l'amphi. Autour de lui, la plupart des élèves semblaient vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles, tout comme il le faisait. Que ce soit répondre à des mails sur leurs smartphones, regarder des films porno sur leurs ordis portables (si, si, Aomine était catégorique : le mec du rang du dessous était carrément en train de se palucher en même temps !) ou encore en train de se vernir les ongles. Et non, ce n'était pas une blague, la fille située à deux rangées de la sienne sur la gauche avait DISCRETEMENT posé ses panards nus sur le pupitre.

Quelle belle bande de branleurs n'empêche… et c'était ça, l'avenir du pays ? Enfin… Aomine était sans doute mal placé pour parler, mais après tout, il n'était pas américain, alors… cette médiocrité ne le concernait pas vraiment, si ? Et puis, son rêve à lui, c'était de faire CARRIERE non pas en tant qu'avocat ou juge, mais bel et bien en NBA ! Par conséquent, les cours de droit bah… il en avait un peu légèrement très beaucoup rien à foutre, quoi.

A vrai dire, Aomine avait pris « droit » comme matière principale, uniquement parce qu'il fallait bien mettre quelque chose sur sa feuille d'inscription. C'était ça ou histoire et bien qu'Aomine excellait vraiment dans ce domaine au Japon, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se taper des histoires de cowboys et d'indien dignes d'un Western ringard, ou encore l'Apartheid, (naaaaan ça c'est Sud-Africain, Ao XD) ni même la sempiternelle « Guerre de Sécession » avec ces abrutis de Sudistes et de Confédérés.

Nope, merci bien. Il préférait encore se taper vingt fois de suite « Autant en Emporte le Vent », qui effleurait un peu le sujet, plutôt que subir un cours magistral dessus. Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas étudier un moment intéressant à la place, comme la Bataille de Sekigahara, par exemple ?

Foutus ricains nombrilistes…

Ce fut donc ainsi que le droit s'imposa au jeune homme comme choix par défaut. Et puis, ça pouvait être pratique, aussi. Que ce soit pour impressionner les filles ou pour connaître ses droits, justement, dans le but d'éviter de finir en taule. M'enfin, le seul truc qu'Aomine avait retenu d'un mois d'enseignement, c'était que s'il se faisait arrêté par les flics, mieux valait garder le silence et ne parler qu'en présence de son avocat. Leçon qu'il avait déjà retenue, grâce à tous ces films d'action américains dont il était particulièrement friand lorsqu'il vivait encore au Japon.

Mais bon, son argumentation se tenait, hein ! Après tout, Momoi ne valait guère mieux, puisqu'elle avait opté pour la sociologie, uniquement parce qu'il y avait plein de statistiques dedans et que la rose assurait de ce côté ! Un vrai choix de feignasse ! Notez que lui, au moins, avait fait l'effort de choisir une matière qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il avait pris un risque, contrairement à son amie. Pas sûr que ce risque soit payant au final, maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son manque d'audace, en cas d'échec.

Pratique, finalement.

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h32**

 **« Stevens-san ? Tu veux plutôt dire Stevens-SALE, wesh ! LOL elle est bonne, non ? »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h33**

 **« … »**

 **« Non, sache que le HCC, le Haut Comité du Calembour, ne valide pas du tout ce jeu de mots… =_= »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h34**

 **« Et moi je suis sûr que le CBM, le Collectif de la Blague Moisie, approuve totalement mon intervention ! »**

 **De : Satsuki**

 **A : 11h34**

 **« Pfff… n'importe quoi ! Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du pot et de me faire perdre mon temps, parce que je suis convaincue que tu exagères ! Ca n'a pas pu être si terrible... »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h36**

 **« Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « terrible ». Effectivement, j'me suis pas fait dévirginiser (ça se dit ? LOL J'ai un doute sur le terme exact…) le trou de balle, mais disons qu'c'est pas passé loin ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ce vieux cochon aurait bien emprunté ma bretelle d'autoroute avec son véhicule ultra polluant ! »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h38**

 **« J'ai rien compris à ta métaphore douteuse =_= Fais un effort pour parler en des termes que je puisse comprendre, stp. »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h39**

 **« Ok, j'vais t'la faire courte (CSB) : Stevens était moche comme un cul et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il voulait le mien ! »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h39**

 **« CSB… ? »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h39**

 **« Comme sa bite. T'as pigé ? Et m'dis pas qu'elle était nulle, celle-ci ! »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h40**

 **« Dai-chan, tu es désespérant. =w= »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h41**

 **« Yep. Désespérément drôle :D »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h41**

 **« En tous cas, je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi… J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas montré insistant et que ça ne t'a pas trop refroidi. Ce serait bête de mettre tous les _daddies_ dans le même sac, juste à cause d'une expérience isolée et peu représentative. Car il y en a de très biens, je t'assure ! La preuve, de mon côté, j'ai passé un agréable moment. Richardson-san s'est montré charmant ! Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas vus hier, j'aurai aimé te le présenter et avoir ton avis sur lui, dans le même temps… »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h42**

 **« La prochaine fois. »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h44**

 **« C'est vrai ? Ca veut dire que tu comptes réessayer ? »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h44**

 **« Chépa, on verra bien. Mais j'me dis que ce serait con de rester sur une mauvaise première impression. »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h45**

 **« Je te le répète : c'est normal de galérer un peu au début, mais il ne se faut surtout pas que ça te décourage. Tu finiras bien par trouver chaussure à ton pied. »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h47**

 **« Ou combinaison à mon coffre fort LOL ! Tkt, je sais qu'il faut remuer pas mal de merde avant de tomber sur une pépite d'or. Je m'en remettrai, va. »**

 **De : Satsuki**

 **A : 11h47**

 **« Je n'en doute pas. N'empêche, si Stevens-san s'est mal comporté envers toi, tu devrais le dénoncer aux administrateurs sans hésiter ! Ils se chargeront de lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h47**

 **« Nan c'est bon, pas la peine. Quelqu'un est déjà sur le coup. »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h48**

 **« Hein, quoi, comment ça !? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore, Dai-chan ? »**

Un franc sourire illumina le visage d'habitude si austère du brun. Il lui suffisait d'évoquer Takeru-san pour être pris d'une irrépressible envie… d'être heureux, tout simplement. Et pour se sentir bien, du coup.

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h49**

 **« Rien, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré un gars à cette soirée et il s'est occupé personnellement de remettre Stevens à sa place. Comme quoi, cette petite sortie n'aura pas été complètement inutile finalement, en plus d'avoir été riche en enseignements. D'ailleurs, quand mon tel a vibré suite à ton premier message, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était lui qui me textotait. »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h52**

 **« Oooooh, vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ça, tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite ! Vous avez donc déjà échangé vos numéros de téléphone ? Et comment est-il ce mystérieux sauveur ? »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h53**

 **« LOL T'es bien curieuse….** **:p** **Bah on commence simplement à s'envoyer des SMS, pour le moment rien de sérieux, ni de concret, on apprend juste à se connaître comme deux personnes normales et ça se passe bien, je crois. Mais si tu veux en savoir davantage, t'as qu'à venir déjeuner au réfectoire avec moi. J'ai plus une tune à cause de la location du costume, t'auras qu'à m'inviter à bouffer, en échange de quoi j'te dirai tout c'que tu veux savoir et même plus encore ! ) »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h54**

 **« Je trouve que tu abuses un peu de la situation, mais d'accord. »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h54**

 **« C'est pourtant un marché tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable et honnête. »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h55**

 **« Tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que j'en ai pour mon argent ! ;) RDV devant la cafét' vers 12h20, et ne sois pas en retard ! »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h55**

 **« N'importe quoi, j'suis toujours à l'heure ! C'est toi qui étais en retard à la soirée caritative en plus, j'te signale ! La limousine de ton Richardson-san a eu une panne ou quoi ? »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h56**

 **« Hihi ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... c'est vrai qu'il m'a fait le coup de la panne, pourtant, je peux t'assurer que sa voiture fonctionnait à merveille, puisqu'il a même demandé à son chauffeur de sortir pour qu'on ait un peu plus d'intimité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h56**

 **« Beurk dégueulasse ! Quel vieux tocard ! Et tu comptes l'inviter à ton bal de promo ? »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h56**

 **« Le bal de promo, c'est à la fin du LYCEE aux USA. Or, même si je commence à en douter pour toi, moi, je suis bien à la FAC maintenant, donc, tire-en tout seul les conclusions qui s'en imposent ! »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h57**

 **« Mouais n'empêche que ça reste un tocard... même moi j'oserai pas faire le coup de la panne à une nana... »**

 **De : Satsuki **

**A : 11h57**

 **« C'est parce que tu n'as pas de voiture Dai-chan ! »**

 **De : Dai-chan**

 **A : 11h57**

 **« Pffff aucun rapport ! Même si j'en avais une, j'le ferai pas ! »**

Mais vu l'état actuel de ses finances et accessoirement, le fait qu'il n'ait pas le permis de conduire non plus et donc, pas l'argent nécessaire à le passer, il était clair que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait avoir une panne en charmante compagnie...

En dehors d'une panne de réveil ou d'une panne sexuelle, bien entendu...

* * *

A 12h50, le brun daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez aquilin dans le réfectoire scolaire. Visiblement, Momoi l'y attendait de pied ferme depuis un certain temps, car elle avait froncé ses mignons petits sourcils parfaitement dessinés et épilés, en gonflant les joues tel _Rondoudou,_ l'adorable mais caractériel _Pokémon_ rose.

Aomine s'approcha donc à pas de loup de la table de son amie, ne sachant guère quel accueil il allait recevoir.

« Dai-chan ! Tu es ENCORE à la bourre ! Quelle est ton excuse cette fois ? »

« J'aurai bien prétexté une invasion de lapins zombies, mais tu ne me croirais pas... alors, j'vais juste te dire la vérité : j'me suis paumé dans les couloirs. C'est putain de grand ici ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à venir quand même ! »

Malgré tout ce temps, il lui arrivait encore fréquemment de se perdre... sans doute à cause de son sens de l'orientation proche du zéro absolu...

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu as fini par demander ton chemin à un groupe de filles qui passait par là ? »

« Ca aurait pu, mais non. En fait, j'me suis simplement repéré à l'odeur. »

« Tu me désespères... parfois, je me demande si tu es un être humain ou un chien errant... » Soupira Momoi, blasée.

« Oi ! Si j'étais un chien, j'aurai pissé exprès sur tes _Louboutins_ pour te punir de ce que tu viens de dire ! Mais en attendant... c'est pas moi qui m'affiche avec un un nouveau collier autour du cou, offert par mon maître... alors, de nous deux, c'est certainement pas moi le clébard... » Fit Aomine en désignant la nuque de la jeune fille.

En effet, Momoi arborait un très joli collier en pierres précieuses. Bien que fin et plutôt discret, elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque inutile et l'avait plus ou moins dissimulé sous son chemisier. Mais ce détail n'avait cependant pas échappé au regard aiguisé de la panthère.

« Je ne suis pas sa... sa chienne, tu sais. Richardson-san me respecte et me traite bien ! »

« Ouais bah d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a plutôt intérêt, non ? »

« Je croyais que nous étions là pour parler de toi et non pour me juger ! » S'exclama t-elle pour réorienter le débat. Mais Momoi avait déjà commencé à se lever pour montrer qu'elle était prête à partir, si le brun continuait à s'enfoncer sur ce terrain glissant.

« Nan c'est bon, reste tranquille. Y avait plus de frites à la cantine ou quoi ? »

Devant l'air contri de son amie, Aomine s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, avant de reprendre sur un sujet moins problématique.

« Bon alors... la soirée et ben... il y avait donc ce type avec qui j'avais rendez-vous et dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom... Bref, il était pas super beau. Genre il allait bientôt être tellement chauve, que son crâne ressemblerait à celui d'une Boule de Cristal, façon Dragon Ball... oh et il avait du bide aussi ! Franchement pas attirant... »

« Ca arrive. La plupart du temps, les _sugar daddies_ s'entretiennent pour continuer à plaire. La majorité d'entre eux a même des _coachs_ sportifs, mais pas tous hélas. »

« Ouais bah visiblement, le _coach_ de ce gros porc doit être en taule pour escroquerie... »

« Laissons cette mésaventure de côté et raconte-moi plutôt la suite ! Donc... tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un ? » Sourit Momoi, en picorant quelques frites sur le plateau de son ami.

« Ouais, si on veut... »

« Un _Sugar Daddy_ ? »

« Naaaaaan ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il a l'âge pour l'être mais... je sais pas... »

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

« Ben... on n'a pas abordé ce sujet. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Ok, j'vais essayer de t'expliquer. Je crois que ce type était réellement là pour la soirée de charité. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien pigé, c'était même sa baraque. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'es acoquiné de l'organisateur de la réception ? »

« Heu ouais... sans doute... si j'savais ce qu'« acoquiné » voulait dire... »

« Ahaha ! Mais c'est fantastique, Dai-chan ! Ca veut dire que tu as mis le grappin sur un gros poisson ! »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Il se trouve que ce type, c'est Takeru Kagami... Son nom ne te dit peut-être rien mais... »

« Kagami Takeru... ? **LE** Kagami Takeru des Bulls ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » Le coupa t-elle soudainement.

« Bah non, pourquoi j'te mentirai ? »

« OMG OMG OMG ! Non mais tu réalises que... ! Cet homme est une LEGENDE ! Il est le premier japonais à avoir réussi à ce point en NBA ! »

Le brun savait que Momoi appréciait le basketball étant donné qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois chez lui le soir, à mater des matchs. Mais il ignorait que l'étudiante était aussi calée en la matière. Takeru ne jouait plus depuis presque dix ans et pourtant... Momoi le connaissait.

« Ouais, c'est exact... »

« Mais c'est formidable ! Quelle chance, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Toi alors, on peut vraiment dire que tu as une veine d'enfer ! »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Enfin, Dai-chan ! C'est merveilleux ! Je sais à quel point tu l'admires, c'est ton idole ! Tu as des posters de lui dans ta chambre et tout ! Tu as enfin pu réaliser ton rêve de le rencontrer et vu tes velléités sportives, ce serait sûrement une bonne idée de lui demander des conseils ou même carrément du piston, étant donné qu'il t'a laissé ses coordonnées ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Aomine semblait à demi convaincu. Après tout, c'était normal : il connaissait à peine l'homme qui lui avait porté secours hier. C'est vrai, pour le moment, Kagami-san répondait gentiment à ses SMS, mais rien ne disait qu'il accepterait d'aider Aomine à lancer sa carrière professionnelle. C'était tout de même loin d'être anodin et il y avait un monde entre faire preuve de politesse et prendre le risque de se porter garant pour un presque inconnu...

« Mais bien-sûr ! Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! A mon avis, tu devrais au moins essayer. Ca ne mange pas de pain et puis, c'est notre compatriote, je suis certaine qu'il fera preuve d'empathie à ton égard. Il doit savoir mieux que personne ce que c'est que de devoir démarrer de zéro dans un pays inconnu, sans aucune aide. »

« J'en sais rien, j'ose pas lui demander... je trouve ça déplacé... Il va penser que j'lui parle uniquement par intérêt après... »

« Dai-chan, je te croyais plus ambitieux que cela ! Une occasion pareille, c'est de l'or ! » L'encouragea la jolie rose. « Elle ne se présentera pas deux fois et moi, je suis persuadée que c'est le destin qui a mis Kagami-san sur ta route pour servir de tremplin à ta carrière ! »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ami qui se renfrognait davantage, Momoi lui caressa la main et adopta un ton plus doux.

« Ecoute... je conçois que tu aies peur de te prendre un râteau. Mais il faut vraiment que tu essaies, sinon, tu auras des regrets toute ta vie. S'il te dit non et bien tant pis, mais au moins, tu seras fixé ! Alors que tu ne tentes pas ta chance, tu passeras le reste de ta vie à te poser la question sur cette rencontre qui aurait pu être décisive pour ton avenir. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Satsuki. J'ai pas envie d'utiliser quelqu'un pour y arriver. Je veux réussir par moi-même et ne rien devoir à personne. Trop de gens ont déjà fait des sacrifices parce qu'ils croyaient en moi et je ne voudrai pas en ajouter une de plus à ma liste déjà bien remplie. »

« Au contraire, je te comprends totalement ! Mais c'est justement pour honorer tous ces gens que tu DOIS demander à Kagami-san de t'aider ! Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas réussir seul, attention, mais avec un coup de pouce, ce sera plus facile et garanti. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que Kagami-san te présente des personnes influentes dans le domaine du sport, que cela minimisera ton talent. Parce que, si tu parviens à faire carrière, tu le devras à TOI uniquement ! Ca ne changera rien à ce niveau-là ! Ce n'est pas Kagami-san qui va jouer à ta place, tu vois ? Lui, il va juste t'aiguiller, c'est quand même pas pareil... »

« Ouais, t'as peut-être raison... j'suppose que je pourrai lui en glisser un mot ou deux. Mais pas tout de suite, je veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que j'me sers de lui, tu vois ? »

« Oui, oui, pas de souci. Prends ton temps et demande-lui quand tu te sentiras prêt ! D'ailleurs, tu comptes en faire ton _sugar daddy_ ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous... comme je te l'ai dit, j'pense pas qu'il en soit un. C'est juste un hasard s'il m'a sauvé la mise. »

« Mais... je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il te plaît, non ? »

Dans le mille. Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner cela ? Etait-il donc si facile pour elle de lire en lui ? En tous cas, le brun piqua un fard et il remercia intérieurement son teint mat de cacher la misère...

« Pour être franc Satsuki, je crois pas que ce soit son délire. Et puis, je vais déjà lui demander son aide pour le basket, j'peux pas en plus lui taxer son fric pour qu'il me saute ! Ou l'inverse, je sais plus... De toute façon, inutile de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, on verra bien comment ça évolue entre nous... »

Mouais, franchement, il n'était pas convaincu par le fait de demander à Kagami-san de devenir son Pygmalion. Non seulement, cela lui paraissait déplacé vu qu'Aomine comptait sur son aide pour percer dans le basketball, mais en plus, cet homme était beaucoup trop classe pour s'adonner à ce genre de pratiques. Aomine ne l'imaginait pas batifoler avec des mecs déjà et certainement pas des petits minets de vingt piges ! Qui sait, Kagami-san avait peut-être une famille ! Une femme et des enfants de son âge ou plus jeunes... Et puis, si ça se trouvait, il n'était pas intéressé par les garçons...

Ce serait donc carrément malvenu de lui proposer de le laisser le baiser en échange de pognon, même si Aomine ne pouvait nier qu'il avait senti le courant passer entre eux... mais peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées et que tout ça, c'était juste dans sa tête... C'est pourquoi avant d'envisager d'aller plus loin avec le beau roux, Aomine préférait être sûr de ce à quoi il s'engageait, c'est-à-dire RIEN. Il ne voulait pas plomber une éventuelle relation amoureuse et sexuelle avec son idole à cause d'une histoire sordide d'argent. Ouais, ce serait dommage de gâcher un début si prometteur et Aomine n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Mais du coup...

« Ok bon... puisqu'il est exclu de demander à Kagami-san de devenir ton _Sugar Daddy_ , que vas-tu faire ? Tu comptes bien continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Il le faut ! Tu n'as pas de meilleure option pour le moment ! »

Apparemment, elle ne lui donnait pas le choix, mais cela ne gênait pas Aomine. Il comprenait bien que son amie ne voulait que son bien et il puis, en l'espèce, elle avait raison. Pour l'instant, il n'avait que le _sugaring_ pour le sortir de la rue. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de renoncer au premier échec venu.

« Ouais, je sais bien... »

Il soupira. Tout cette situation commençait un peu à le dépasser. Certes, il trouvait cela plutôt amusant d'un côté de s'exhiber et de devoir se vendre sur un site. Un comme des enchères, en somme. Mais passé l'excitation de la découverte de l'autre et des belles paroles échangées durant la phase de séduction, venait le plus difficile : le moment de la rencontre. Or, Aomine ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été extrêmement déçu et choqué par son premier rendez-vous. Si Kagami-san n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur, cela aurait pu très mal finir. Il allait devoir faire preuve de la plus grande prudence à présent. Plus question de se laisser avoir par un beau parleur mal intentionné. Ce qui lui donna une idée pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise à l'avenir.

« Dis Satsuki... et si tu me présentais directement des _sugar daddies_ convenables ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben oui... ça fait un petit moment que tu es inscrite sur ce site, plus longtemps que moi en tous cas, et tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir, alors j'me disais que tu pourrais me présenter certains des _sugar daddies_ que tu aurais déjà validés... »

« Dai-chan ! » Rougit-elle à son tour. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça, voyons ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'veux dire, bien-sûr, je ne te demande pas de me refiler ceux que tu fréquentes en ce moment, mais ton expérience pourrait servir de tremplin pour me mettre sur la bonne voie ! »

« Tu oublies un petit détail... Pour commencer, ce ne sont pas des jouets que l'on se prête une fois qu'on a fini de s'amuser avec et surtout, il y a une ENORME différence physiologique entre toi et moi ! Je suis une fille et toi tu es un garçon ! Je ne suis pas sûre que mes _sugar daddies_ soient très branchés pénis... »

« Oh allez quoi ! Y en a forcément un dans tous ceux que tu t'es tapés qui est à voile et à vapeur ! C'est statistiquement obligé ! »

« Dai-chan ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça, c'est dégradant ! Et je me permets quand même de te signaler que ce n'est pas le genre de questions qu'on pose en général à quelqu'un qu'on vient tout juste de rencontrer ! Je n'ai strictement aucun moyen de savoir si... si parmi mes anciennes conquêtes, certaines étaient intéressées par les hommes, désolée. »

« Bah suffit de leur demander ! T'es tellement organisée et prévoyante que je parie que tu as du conserver leurs coordonnées en cas de période de disette. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, j'sais que c'est totalement ton genre ! »

« Même si c'était vrai, il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que je reprenne contact avec eux uniquement pour m'en assurer ! Ca ne se fait pas ! »

« Pffff... dis plutôt qu'tu refuses de m'aider, ça ira plus vite ! » Se renfrogna l'exécrable basané.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes !? »

« J'te rappelle que c'est **TOI** qui m'as lancé là-dedans ! Alors assume maintenant ! »

« Rooooh ! Tu ne manques pas de culot ! A t'entendre, on dirait que je t'ai forcé la main ! » Se défendit-elle, profondément vexée.

« C'est le cas ! Regarde, là encore tu m'encourages à poursuivre mes prospections et t'as carrément essayé de m'inciter à devenir le _sugar baby_ de Kagami-san ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! J'essaie juste de t'aider comme je peux ! »

« Bah si tu veux vraiment m'aider, présente-moi des types biens. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire pour t'excuser de m'avoir embarqué dans ces conneries, hein... »

La rose soupira, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause auprès d'Aomine. Elle opta donc pour une autre solution, qui lui semblait être un honnête compromis.

« Bon, étant donné que je ne souhaite pas que tu restes dans la panade malgré tes viles paroles... voici mon offre : je vais parler de toi à Richardson-san, mon seul _sugar daddy_ actuel et lui demander s'il ne connaîtrait pas un ou plusieurs amis sérieux qui pourraient être intéressés par le fait d'entretenir un jeune HOMME. Comme ça, nous serons d'ores et déjà certain qu'un premier tri sera effectué en amont. »

« Oh, super idée ! Mais on peut réellement lui faire confiance à ton mec ? »

« Bien-sûr. Je ne te le proposerai pas cela, sinon. Je sors avec lui depuis presque deux mois et je m'en remets entièrement à lui pour tout. Et je n'ai encore jamais été déçue ! »

« Ok, bah dans ce cas, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème, ça me semble être une bonne garantie qu'il sélectionne directement des candidats. Il doit connaître pas mal de gens des milieux friqués en plus, j'imagine que pour lui, ce sera facile de trouver le type idéal. »

« Sans doute. Mais je te préviens Aomine ! Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter parce que, dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui ai plus à perdre que toi. N'oublie pas qu'en demandant cette faveur à Richardson-san, je me porte garante pour toi. C'est un énorme risque et je ne tiens pas à que ton mauvais caractère et ton ingratitude viennent compromettre ma relation avec lui, c'est clair ? Je te demanderai donc de faire un effort tout particulier pour moi. »

A peine eut-elle terminé d'exposer son plan qu'elle le regretta amèrement. En effet, il était de notoriété quasi-publique qu'Aomine ne savait pas comment se comporter de manière générale et la bonté de la rose allait donc inévitablement finir par lui retomber dessus. Cependant, elle voulait y croire, du moins, essayer. Aomine était égoïste, mais il tenait quand même à elle. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à espérer que cette donnée fasse pencher la balance du bon côté.

« Tsss... bien entendu ! Pour qui tu m'prends ? J'vais assurer grave et tu seras fière de moi, tu verras ! »

On pouvait clairement sentir au ton de sa voix qu'il était déçu des accusations à peine sous-entendues de Momoi à son égard. Mais surtout, Aomine était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles blessantes. La rose s'en voudrait de l'avoir jugé si vite !

Quoiqu'il en fut, Momoi tint promesse. Elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seule seconde, dégainant son _smartphone_ dernier cri de la célèbre marque américaine à la pomme, lui-même protégé par une coque sertie de... diamants... et elle passa un coup de fil à son bienfaiteur. Minaudant volontairement pour l'attendrir, elle n'eut aucune mal à le convaincre de les aider, quand elle exposa la situation précaire de son ami japonais. Il fut donc convenu que l'homme d'affaire consulterait son carnet d'adresses et ferait le tour de son réseau, avant de revenir vers eux au plus vite avec de bonnes nouvelles à la clé.

Et force était de constater que Richardson était un millionnaire plutôt efficace. Parce qu'en à peine trente minutes de temps, il trouva la perle rare. Il envoya un SMS à Momoi avec la fiche signalétique de l'une de ses connaissances. Photo à l'appui, évidemment, pour montrer à sa douce qu'il n'y avait aucune tromperie sur la marchandise. C'est qu'Aomine s'était révélé plutôt pugnace en matière de négociations, dressant une liste de critères incompressible, à respecter impérativement !

L'heureux élu (ou pas) se nommait donc...

 _John Smith._

Ce nom fit évidemment tiquer Aomine quasi instantanément.

« John Smith ? Wow, c'est une blague ? Je vais devoir me taper le mec de _Pocahontas_ ? »

« Ne commence pas Dai-chan ! C'est sûrement un pseudonyme… Voyons plutôt de quoi il a l'air… »

La jeune fille ouvrit les pièces jointes au message et surprise, ce type n'était ni vieux (plutôt dans la moyenne haute des Sugar Daddies fréquentant le site), ni laid. Loin, très loin de là même.

Il semblait plutôt grand et même athlétique sur les photos, mais Momoi déconseilla à son ami de s'y fier, sachant qu'il existait des logiciels de retouches de photos très performants sur le marché. Cependant, malgré les muscles qu'Aomine devinait sous la chemise étriqué de son bellâtre, c'était surtout les traits de celui-ci qui attiraient le brun. L'homme semblait en effet doux. Son regard bleu contrastait élégamment avec ses cheveux grisonnants, coupés courts et son bouc soigneusement taillé. Il n'était pas excessivement ridé et sans y faire attention, Aomine se dit qu'il avait sans doute un âge avoisinant celui de Kagami-san.

« Apparemment, il s'agit d'un ami proche de Richardson-san et il n'est pas inscrit sur le site. »

« Oh… ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il aurait sûrement déjà une armée de _sugar babies_ pendus à son compte en banque, sinon. »

« Il est d'accord pour te voir demain après-midi, si tu es disponible. Richardson-san propose d'organiser la rencontre dans sa villa, située près de _Beverly Hills._ »

« Carrément ? Tu y es déjà allée je suppose ? »

« Oui, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cela fait quelques temps que je fréquente Richardson-san. D'ailleurs, je ne vois plus que lui en ce moment et il m'a même déjà présentée à ses enfants. »

« Eh bah, ça a l'air d'être du sérieux entre vous… »

La rose hocha de la tête et cette fois Aomine remarqua le fond d'écran de son téléphone : il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle et de ce fameux Richarson, a priori prise dans la piscine de ce dernier. Ils semblaient heureux dessus et effectivement très proches. Momoi souriait de manière très naturelle aux côtés du quadragénaire. On sentait qu'elle ne se forçait pas pour faire bonne figure et c'était rassurant quelque part.

« J'sui sûr que t'es amoureuse de lui, avoue ! »

« Quoi ? Bien-sûr que non ! Il ne faut surtout pas tomber amoureux dans ce milieu… »

Elle avait beau nier avec véhémence et afficher un air semi-offusqué, ses rougeurs aux joues la trahissaient.

« Mais les sentiments, c'est pas un truc qui se contrôle Satsuki. Je vois bien que t'as l'air attachée à lui. »

« Et bien, il est gentil avec moi et on s'entend bien… mais ça ne va pas plus loin, je t'assure. »

« Tu ne trompes personne en disant ça. Je veux dire, merde, ouvre les yeux : ce type t'a présenté officiellement ses gosses ! C'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait à la légère, ça prouve que tu comptes pour lui ! Et ça se pourrait même qu'il t'aime lui aussi ! »

« Ca suffit Dai-chan, c'est stupide ! Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relations et il serait dangereux d'emprunter ce chemin… »

« Pourquoi ? Si votre attirance est réciproque, je vois pas où est le problème… »

« Parce que ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout. C'est contre les règles. S'attacher, c'est le meilleur moyen de souffrir et d'être déçu, crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Ca n'apporte que du malheur… »

« Peut-être quand c'est à sens unique, mais là, c'est grillé que tu lui plais ! Regarde comment il sourit sur la photo ! Et toi aussi ! Il a même son bras passé autour de ton cou ! »

« Tu te fais des idées, Dai-chan. Il ne peut y avoir de relation sérieuse entre nous et ce n'est déjà pas si mal que nous nous montrions exclusifs l'un envers l'autre. Je n'en demande pas plus et lui non plus. Pour le moment, cette situation nous convient parfaitement et c'est très bien comme ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ca saute aux yeux que… »

« N'insiste pas. » Le coupa t-elle un peu plus sèchement. « Lui et moi, nous venons de milieux beaucoup trop différents. Ca ne fonctionnerait pas sur du long terme. Une relation normale serait vouée à l'échec… »

Aomine, lui, était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Momoi avait les pieds sur terre, tandis que le jeune homme suivait son cœur et ses passions avant tout. Cependant, il respecta le souhait de sa compatriote et il accepta l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous qu'on lui indiqua. Il fallait dire que ce _date_ arrangé avait un petit quelque chose d'excitant... et d'autant plus autour d'une piscine. Cela signifiait en effet peu de vêtements et donc, la possibilité de mieux jauger la marchandise, ainsi que des contacts corporels privilégiés.

De plus, atout non négligeable, c'était surtout synonyme de pouvoir compter sur son corps de dieu grec taillé dans une fève de cacao fondante. Aomine savait que sa musculature avantageuse aurait tôt fait de séduire Smith-san, bien plus que ses paroles et sa gouaille, qui avaient tendance à être mal interprétés. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait compter que sur son physique pour séduire, car sa langue bien pendue et aiguisée le desservait plus qu'autre chose.

Sale gosse un jour, sale gosse toujours.

Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ça devrait aller... le charme resterait intact.

Sois beau et tais-toi, en somme.

Notez que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Aomine. De toute façon, avec son anglais plus qu'approximatif, il ne risquait pas de se lancer dans un débat sur le cours de la Bourse ou sur la reproduction des otaries en Papouasie. Quoique pour ce dernier sujet, il lui restait toujours la possibilité de mimer un accouplement... et même là, Aomine ne comptait pas faire semblant si ce Smith-san était aussi girond en vrai que sur les photos...

Or, Aomine était bien placé pour savoir qu'une photo peut se retoucher. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait la désagréable expérience lors de la soirée de charité... mais cette fois, il ne risquait rien, pas vrai ? Les circonstances étaient totalement différentes. Jamais Richardson-san n'oserait lui faire cela et par extension à Momoi, en tant qu'ami de la rose. Pas après le fiasco de sa première rencontre avec un _sugar daddy_ au rabais. Aomine avait été catégorique sur ce point : il avait imposé à Momoi de tout raconter dans les moindres détails à son homme pour que justement ce dernier prenne les dispositions qui s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes.

Non, vraiment, cette fois, Aomine était confiant.

Et même un peu pressé.

* * *

Les deux adolescents restèrent encore assis quelques temps au réfectoire à échanger des banalités. Momoi en profita même pour briefer son camarade masculin sur la conduire à tenir. La rencontre étant fixée chez Richardon, Aomine devait montrer patte blanche et avoir un comportement exemplaire, car la réputation de Momoi en dépendait fortement.

Et malheureusement, Aomine avait tendance à tout prendre à la légère. Il ne réalisait pas toujours les tenants et les aboutissants, ainsi que les codes de cette activités lucrative parallèle. De plus, même si le brun avait promis de faire des efforts pour la rose, cette dernière savait mieux que personne qu'Aomine pouvait faire preuve de désinvolture, quelques que soient circonstances.

Lorsqu'Aomine eut mangé à sa faim et que Momoi jugea qu'elle avait suffisamment farci son cerveau de conseils divers, les deux japonais décidèrent de quitter les lieux pour retourner vaquer à leurs occupations de l'après-midi. (qui consistaient à suivre les cours pour Momoi et à les sécher en jouant au basket pour Aomine.)

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, Momoi trébucha dans le couloir. Venait-elle de casser le talon de ses célèbres chaussures à la semelle rouge hors de prix ? Que nenni ! Il semblait plutôt qu'elle se soit fait percuter par un objet roulant parfaitement identifié sous la forme d'un fauteuil à roulettes...

Perdant l'équilibre comme une quille qu'on venait de renverser au _bowling_ , la rose tomba les fesses en avant sur les genoux de l'occupant de la chaise.

Que cette collision FORTUITE ne sembla absolument pas déranger.

« _Oh I'm so sorry... I didn't see there was someone here … God, Did I hurt you miss ?_ »

Le type en question, un asiatique aux cheveux noirs de jais, avait un grain de beauté sur le visage. Il était grand, fin, élancé et plutôt beau garçon. Aomine roula des yeux en constatant que son amie riait nerveusement et rougissait déjà comme une midinette.

Nan mais sérieusement, elle avait vraiment gobé le mensonge de ce chanteur de _J-Pop_ au rabais ? Enfin, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il avait fait exprès de la renverser ! Le couloir était VIDE ! Impossible qu'il ne les ait pas vus, contrairement à ce qu'il clamait et puis, le couloir était bien assez large pour s'y croiser et donc pour éviter un passage en force.

« _No it's okay, don't worry !_ » Répliqua Momoi, pas tellement pressée de se relever.

Bordel, ça devenait gênant là... les sourires gênés, les regards en coin et les rougeurs idiotes... on se croirait dans un de ces _teen movies_ se déroulant dans un lycée huppé de _Beverly Hills._.. Et Aomine était littéralement à deux doigts du bon vieux _facepalm_ des familles face à cette scène... attendrissante... ? Non, complètement clichée et surannée !

« _My name is Tatsuya._ »

« _Tatsuya ? I'm japanese too !_ » Sourit la rose, toujours assise sur les genoux de son charmant heu... chauffard ?

« On devrait continuer la conversation en japonais alors. » Sourit-il.

Manquait plus que ça ! Un autre japonais, tiens doooooooonc, comme par hasaaaaaaaaaaard ! Ah mais c'est bien connu, le hasard, ça n'existe pas ! Aomine soupira d'exaspération. Ou de blasitude, impossible à dire avec certitude.

« Je m'appelle Momoi Satsuki. Enchantée. »

« Oui, je connais déjà ton nom, Momoi-san. Nous sommes en cours d'économie ensemble. »

« Ah bon ? Quand ça ? » S'étonna la jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais remarqué ce mâle si charmant.

« Tous les jeudis et le vendredi aussi, en dernière heure de l'après-midi. »

« Mais oui ! Dans l'amphi B2, c'est vrai ! Avec Monsieur Daniels et ses cravates multicolores ! » Parut réaliser Momoi qui visualisait la salle dans sa tête.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! Enfin... qu'est-ce que j'avais dit par l'intermédiaire d'Aomine hein... Le hasard, ça n'existe pas ! Et là, pour notre basané national, ça sentait le coup monté, l'acte prémédité à plein nez ! Et bien entendu, Momoi ne se rendait compte de rien. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïve au point de gober les inepties de ce gars à la mèche. Non mais franchement ! On ne lui voyait même pas les deux yeux à ce Tatsuya ! Impossible de faire confiance à un type pareil, foi d'Aomine !

D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient été dans une comédie romantique là, en ce moment même, Tatsuya aurait renversé Momoi à vélo, avec sa grosse berline noire aux vitres teintées de marque allemande. Ouep, c'était la métaphore exacte de ce qui venait de se passer à cet instant, sous les yeux innocents d'Aomine.

En tous cas, Momoi (toujours pas pressée de se lever...) et le minet brun (qui semblait la trouver aussi légère qu'une plume) riaient à présent de manière complice. A tel point que Momoi avait carrément passé ses bras autour du cou de cet énergumène à roulettes... A l'aise, quoi. Sentant que la situation risquait de s'éterniser, Aomine se préparait à foutre le camp lorsqu'il remarqua un objet rond posé sur les genoux (à côté de Momoi hein) de Tatsuya.

Et pas n'importe lequel : un ballon de basket.

Impossible pour Aomine de ne pas le reconnaître.

Et inévitablement, cela lui fit penser à sa petite confrontation avec le dénommé Taiga, ce qui l'incita à faire une remarque sarcastique.

« Tiens, tiens, alors toi aussi tu joues au basket ? C'est le sport national des handicapés en Amérique ou quoi ? »

« Oui, je joue au basket, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? » Répondit Tatsuya, la voix plus grave qu'avec Momoi.

« Nan, aucun. 'Fin, si. J'comprends pas pourquoi des mecs comme vous jouez à ça. J'veux dire, vous pouvez même pas sauter, ni rien. Alors à quoi ça sert, franchement à part vous tourner en ridicule ? Moi, j'pense que les éclopés dans ton genre salissent le basketball... Vous devriez plutôt trouver un truc à votre niveau, comme j'sais pas moi... des courses de fauteuils roulants, par exemple. »

« DAI-CHAN ! Ca ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles !? » Le réprimanda sévèrement Momoi.

Sans toutefois se lever de son confortable siège masculin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de discours quotidiennement, alors je suis pour ainsi dire vacciné. Quel est ton nom ? » S'adressa t-il au basané.

« Aomine. »

« Et bien Aomine-kun, sache que si je n'avais pas eu cours dans cinq minutes, je me serai fait un plaisir de te prouver à quel point tu as tort. »

« Tsss... comme par hasard, tu as cours, la belle excuse. » Ricana Aomine en croisant les bras sur son torse, pas impressionné du tout.

« C'est vrai ! Et on va être en retard, d'ailleurs ! » Le coupa Momoi, prenant la défense de l'handicapé.

« Mouais... » Concéda Aomine, pas convaincu.

Bon, la rose avait apparemment choisi son camp en prenant fait et cause pour l'autre brun, mais Aomine ne s'en formalisa pas. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme décida enfin de se lever.

« Tatsuya, tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes, je vais juste prendre des affaires à mon casier pour prendre et je te rejoins. On pourra faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'à ta salle de cours, comme ça. »

« D'accord, dans ce cas, je ne bouge pas. C'est toujours un tel plaisir d'être escorté par une jolie fille. »

La rose rougit légèrement avant de s'éloigner en trottinant, sa jupe COURTE se soulevant légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Tatsuya, qui pencha un peu la tête pour profiter du spectacle, pile à la bonne hauteur. Mais Aomine obstrua presque immédiatement son champ de vision, se rappelant à son (mauvais) bon souvenir.

« Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera bien une autre occasion de régler nos comptes, pas vrai ~ Taaaaatsuuuuyaaa ~ ? »

« Mais bien entendu, Aomine-kun. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Plus on attend, plus c'est bon. »

« Ah ouais ? Je crois que tu confonds avec « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon. » Et avec toi, ça risque d'être court... sur pattes. » Se moqua Aomine en lui piquant son ballon. « Ca ne te dérange pas que je te l'emprunte, pas vrai ? J'en aurai plus besoin que toi, puisque tu vas en cours et puis, je ne doute pas que j'en ferai un bien meilleur usage également... » Lança t-il en faisant tourner le ballon sur son index.

Et hop, un petit tacle par derrière discret, dans le dos de l'arbitre.

« Avec joie. Entre compatriotes, il faut bien s'entraider et partager. Du coup, c'est de bonne guerre, puisque de mon côté, je t'emprunte ton amie. Par contre, je ne peux vraiment pas te promettre que je te la rendrai... » Prévint-il en faisant un clin d'oeil provocateur en direction d'Aomine. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux garder ce ballon, je te l'offre... j'en ai plein d'autres de toute façon. Et puis, un tête-à-tête avec ta sublime amie vaut bien au moins cela. Joue à la baballe autant que tu voudras et laisse-nous entre adultes consentants. En échange, je te promets de bien m'occuper de Satsuki-san, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Parce que ça, c'est un truc que même les éclopés dans mon genre sont capables de faire... »

Ah l'enfoiré, il ne se laissait pas faire et il avait de la répartie. Son air suffisant donnait envie à Aomine de le cogner. Et autant vous dire que le basketteur se fichait pas mal des convenances telles que le célébrissime « On ne tape pas quelqu'un déjà à terre » s'appliquant aux handicapés. Cependant, Momoi arriva à ce moment-là, faisant réviser ses plans à notre basané de service, qui avait décidément bien du mal à gérer son agressivité en ce moment. Que ce soit avec Tatsuya ou avec Taiga, les prénoms commençants par lettre « T » jouaient dangereusement avec sa patience inexistante.

« On y va ? »

« Je suis prêt. Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? Il a l'air lourd. » Proposa t-il, tout sourire.

OH L'AUTRE HEY ! Comment il se la jouait prince charmant, alors que c'était même pas LUI qui porterait le sac d'abord, mais son fidèle destrier à quatre roues !

« Oui, merci ! Tu es un vrai gentleman, toi, pas comme certains... » Fusilla t-elle son ami du regard.

« Ce serait dommage de t'abîmer le dos à ton âge... » Ajouta l'empaffé japonais.

Tu m'étonnes que ce serait tragique. Après, elle marcherait toute courbée et plus personne ne pourrait profiter de ses jolies... courbes, justement.

Les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent, plantant royalement Aomine avec son ballon, au milieu du couloir désert.

Ce maudit Tatsuya s'en était bien sorti en lui soufflant Momoi sous le nez, mais la prochaine fois, il n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance...

Aomine décida donc d'aller faire quelques paniers histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Apparemment, tous ces connards d'handicapés avaient en commun le fait de posséder une grande gueule dont ils n'hésitaient pas à se servir pour se payer la sienne. Mais si Tatsuya avait gagné la bataille des mots, Aomine comptait bien remporter la plus importante.

Celle qui aurait lieu sur le terrain entre eux, un jour prochain.

* * *

Comme convenu le lendemain, ce fut un Aomine pas stressé pour un sou qui se pointa à la villa de Richardson.

Et il n'avait que quinze minutes de retard !

Un record pour lui, dans le bon sens du terme, évidemment.

Il se présenta face au grand portail noir qui dissimulait la résidence et un caméra sembla l'épier pendant un moment, avant que ne lui soit autorisé l'accès. Les deux lourdes portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement et Aomine entra. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur qui ne laissait pas grand chose à l'imagination et un short, dont on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de son maillot de bain mais en fait non, il n'en était rien, parce que figurez-vous que notre panthère avait un atout bien dissimulé sous ses vêtements et qu'il ne comptait pas dévoiler que pour faire des brasses dans la piscine du millionnaire.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la piscine se trouvait d'ailleurs au fond du jardin, derrière l'immense maison de trois étages, construite de plain pied.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre également, Momoi était déjà là, bien installée au bord de l'eau. Elle massait les épaules (ou passait de la crème solaire... difficile à dire de là où se tenait Aomine...) de son homme. Richardson était plutôt séduisant. Un beau blond bronzé aux cheveux courts bien taillés, amateur de gonflette apparemment. Pour ce qui était de ses traits faciaux, pas facile d'en juger, étant donné qu'il se cachait derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes de soleil à la monture carrée qui lui bouffait le visage.

Momoi avait revêtu un charmant chapeau de paille et un bikini rose fluo scandaleusement échancré. A croire qu'elle s'était plantée et qu'elle avait enfilé le maillot de bains de sa petite sœur... En tous cas, le peu de tissu présent avant bien du mal à dissimuler ses formes plantureuses et son adorable piercing au nombril, ayant la forme d'un petit diamant. Ah, si Tatsuya voyait cette scène, il ferait moins le malin, c'était certain ! Et rien que pour cela, Aomine regretta presque l'absence de cet odieux brun.

« Dai-chan, par ici ! » Le remarqua enfin Momoi.

Le jeune homme s'approcha docilement. Le bassin était grand et plutôt profond, d'un bleu lagon envoûtant. D'ailleurs, Aomine aperçut une petite cascade artificielle à l'extrémité gauche de la piscine, ainsi qu'un toboggan à eau. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à repartir avec Smith, au moins, il se serait bien amusé, en ayant parfait son bronzage en prime !

« Yo ! » Les salua t-il avec un léger geste de la main.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Daiki. Satsuki m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« En bien, j'espère. » Sourit Aomine en serrant la main que l'homme avait tendue vers lui.

« Evidemment. Je doute que ma petite chérie soit capable de dire du mal de qui que ce soit. »

« Aaaaah c'est que vous devez pas beaucoup la fréquenter quand elle a ses règles alors ! Parce que dans ces moments-là, tout le monde en prend pour son grade ! »

« Mais ferme-laaaaaaaa ! » Cria la rose en cherchant à le noyer.

Oui, hors de l'eau, parfaitement.

Mais Aomine était loin d'imaginer qu'effectivement, Momoi et son amant ne se voyaient qu'en dehors des périodes de menstrues. Sans doute parce qu'avoir des rapports sexuels en ces conditions n'était pas du goût de Monsieur. Ou de Madame, peut-être, et par conséquent, Monsieur lui accordait fort généreusement un congé occasionnel de la foufoune à cette occasion.

La petite scène entre les deux adolescents amusa fort le maître des lieux qui les laissa se chamailler en riant de bon cœur. Cependant, cette petite tranche de vie touchante fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un nouveau visiteur.

LE fameux Smith !

Aomine retint son souffle en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Certes, sur ses photos, le type avait l'air plus qu'acceptable. Mais depuis sa récente mésaventure, le brun avait appris à se méfier, alors pas question de se réjouir trop vite.

« John ! » Le salua Richarson en premier. (d'ailleurs, le chéri de Momoi avait-il un prénom ? Aomine se posa sérieusement la question, parce que ok, il n'était pas du genre très attentif dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais il ne lui semblait pas que Momoi ait déjà appelé Richardson autrement que par son nom de famille.)

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et échangèrent des banalités en anglais que bien entendu, Aomine ne comprit pas. Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il se mette à bosser la langue de Shakespeare, sauf que pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités, telles que ne pas se faire renvoyer au pays des Samouraïs, par exemple. Ouep. Pour commencer, ce serait bien !

Lorsqu'enfin le jeune adulte se décida à tourner la tête, il fut agréablement surpris. Le _sugar daddy_ potentiel était exactement comme sur les photos. Grand, athlétique, il portait une chemise bleu ciel cintrée, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux couleur océan et son bronzage impeccable. Sans parler de ses cheveux grisonnants qui lui conféraient un charme mature et rassurant.

Avant d'arriver aux USA, Aomine avait mis du temps à comprendre et surtout à accepter qu'il pouvait être attiré par d'autres hommes. Ironiquement, il l'avait réalisé la première fois... en revoyant une vidéo de son match favori... avec Kagami-san. Lentement, naturellement même, Aomine s'était rendu compte qu'il admirait l'homme pour bien plus que ses capacités physiques hors du commun. Ca avait été un choc, confirmé plus tard par sa rencontre réelle avec l'ancien basketteur, mais à partir de ce moment-là, Aomine avait appris à accepter ses « tendances » ou plutôt, ses « attirances », sans pour autant en délaisser les femmes.

Parce que voilà, il n'avait jamais osé sauter le pas au Japon. Il connaissait trop de gens à Tokyo. Une réputation est vite faite et le brun ne voulait pas risquer d'égratigner la sienne. Mais ici, en Amérique, terre de rêves et de liberté, tout était possible. Aucune chaîne pour le retenir, aucune peur. Il pouvait être QUI il voulait, faire CE qu'il voulait, sans crainte.

Et actuellement, ce qu'il désirait, bien que timidement, c'était sauter le pas.

Essayer, ne pas mourir idiot. Savoir si c'était juste un truc passager ou s'il était réellement... bisexuel. Aomine avait BESOIN d'obtenir une réponse rapidement, parce qu'ici, la tentation était partout. Ca le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle chance s'offrait à lui aux Etats-Unis, là où sa conduite serait sans conséquences. Il pouvait tout essayer : drogues, alcool, pratiques sexuelles socialement inacceptables, (… et il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé pour tester la plupart de ces tabous dès son arrivée) personne n'irait le répéter à ses parents, ni à ses amis au Japon.

Ce qui se passe à L.A., reste à L.A.

Pas de limite dans la ville de la débauche.

Smith lui sourit et Aomine lui retourna un sourire plus timoré.

La plupart du temps, avec les filles, c'était le futur basketteur professionnel qui faisait le premier pas et « menait » la conversation. Mais d'après ce que lui en avait dit Momoi, c'était différent avec les hommes mûrs. En effet, ces derniers aimaient montrer qu'ils avaient le pouvoir et Aomine comprit qu'il allait devoir adopter un profil plus passif pour plaire au millionnaire.

Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, car il ne se voyait pas prendre l'initiative, avec un autre mec.

Pas tout de suite du moins.

Aomine avait d'abord besoin d'être guidé et d'analyser la situation pour en tirer avantage.

Et puis, pour une fois qu'il pouvait se faire... « prendre en main » sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort, c'était plaisant ! Sa flemme légendaire le rattrapait.

Richardson fit signe à Momoi de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, lâchant le cou d'Aomine, qu'elle malmenait depuis la remarque sur l'ovulation. Le propriétaire de la villa lui donna des instructions et elle hocha docilement de la tête, puis, elle revint près d'Aomine en trottinant.

« Smith-san veut que tu te déshabilles. » Annonça t-elle de manière parfaitement neutre.

Ok.

Normal qu'il faille enlever ses vêtements, ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une piscine après tout, ce n'était donc que la suite logique des événements.

Mais quand même... Aomine ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le lui... ordonne, carrément. Parce que c'était bien ça, un ordre, même si ce n'était pas présenté comme tel bien-sûr. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire fuir, ni effrayer le brun et ça, Aomine l'avait bien compris. Alors passer les requêtes du _sugar daddy_ par l'intermédiaire de Momoi était une sage décision. Peu habitué cependant à ce genre de demandes, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore échanger le moindre mot avec Smith, Aomine obéit pourtant.

Certes, il était un peu étonné que ce soit aussi rapide et sans présentation officielle, mais c'était le jeu. Momoi l'avait prévenu que ces hommes-là aiment commander, sans doute à force de diriger constamment, que ce soit leurs entreprises ou leur personnel. Notre brun national ne s'en formalisa donc pas et il se retrouva bien vite en slip de bain, comme cela lui avait été expressément demandé.

Ouep, un slipounet noir des plus moulants et flatteurs pour sa silhouette, mettant à la fois en valeur l'avant et à l'arrière pour l'aérodynamisme. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait dit la nana qui lui avait vendu. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils se foutaient bien tous les deux des performances sportives promises par ce simple bout de tissu. Non, ce qui les intéressait dans le cas présent, c'était à quel point ce " _poum-poum"_ _Speedo_ allait rendre Aomine irrésistible...

Et vu le regard affamé que lui lança Smith, il semblerait que la vendeuse lui ait proposé le bon modèle. Aomine sourit. Ouais, il se sentait intimidé parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer ou plutôt COMMENT ça allait se passer, mais d'un autre côté, qu'on le mate ainsi était hyper rassurant et plaisant.

Il commençait finalement à comprendre ce que Momoi trouvait à ces hommes, si tant était qu'ils soient tous comme cela. A leurs yeux, Momoi et lui devaient sembler... uniques. Du moins, les deux japonais se sentaient ainsi et c'était absolument grisant. Aomine se dit que combiné à l'argent, il pourrait très vite prendre goût aux regards libidineux des _daddies_... Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'ils soient un minimum beaux quand même, fallait pas déconner non plus !

Se sentant pousser des ailes, Aomine se dirigea vers le plongeoir, qui se trouvait stratégiquement placé près des deux hommes matures. Il s'étira un peu, pas vraiment de peur de se faire un claquage, mais plutôt pour exposer au mieux de sa somptueuse musculature. Oui, il en faisait des caisses, et alors ? Cela semblait plutôt porter ses fruits pour le moment, non ? Alors autant continuer à s'exhiber de manière totalement exagérée.

Il se mit en position sur la planche et sautant un peu dessus pour la faire rebondir, il décida au dernier moment non pas de plonger – bien que cela aurait pu offrir une vue sans pareil sur son magnifique postérieur – mais d'effectuer un salto arrière des plus impressionnants. De quoi, il l'espérait, en mettre plein la vue de son nouveau prétendant et marquer encore plus de points. Aomine avait besoin de plaire, mais plus encore, de subjuguer sa proie. Il voulait lire plus que du désir dans ses yeux : de l'admiration.

Apparemment, sa stratégie avait porté ses fruits, puisque le bel homme mûr commença à défaire sa chemise, qu'il enleva ensuite, bientôt suivie par son pantalon. Aomine fut un peu déçu de voir que cet Apollon en costume Armani n'avait pas opté pour un _speedo_ de son côté, mais plutôt pour un short de bain bleu marine plus classique et sans fioriture.

La parade nuptiale du plus âge débuta alors. Il s'approcha en nageant d'Aomine, décrivant quelques cercles autour de lui. Le brun s'enfonça bien dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête, comme un hippopotame. En réalité, cette situation l'excitait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un requin ou à un crocodile affamé et d'être la proie. A tel point qu'il recula contre le bord du bassin, se laissant acculer.

Pour bientôt mieux se laisser encu... ?

Enfin bref, pas tout de suite.

Smith essaya d'entamer la discussion avec Aomine. Il avait une belle voix grave et profonde, qui laissait présager de belles choses. Aomine regretta définitivement que son prétendant n'ait pas opté pour quelque chose de plus près du corps, parce que là... impossible de deviner si son ramage se rapportait à son plumage. Mais avec des intonations si viriles, Aomine espérait que son futur amant était bien doté. Pour sa première fois, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Bien au contraire. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas de seconde occasion, alors autant opter pour un gros poisson dès le départ. Oui, Daiki n'y allait jamais avec le dos de la cuillère. Il voyait tout en grand et faisait tout en grand également.

Momoi, quant à elle, avait l'air de s'amuser comme la gamine qu'elle était encore, au fond. Elle ne cessait de courir et de rire, de faire du toboggan, de plonger... elle profitait. Aomine fut surpris de constater à quelle point elle semblait heureuse et épanouie ici, elle qui était si en retrait à l'université, rasant presque les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Richardson y était évidemment pour beaucoup.

Il l'attrapait et la jetait à l'eau, la couvrant même de baisers dès qu'elle passait à portée de ses bras.

A bien y regarder, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel autre couple amoureux, malgré leur différence d'âge et le fait que Momoi pourrait être la fille de Richardson.

Du côté d'Aomine, par contre, les choses se gâtèrent. Il avait du mal à resté concentré à cause de la barrière de la langue. Langue qu'il ne maîtrisait que sommairement. Trop sommairement pour mener à bien une conversation complète en totale autonomie. D'ordinaire, cela suffisait à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches dans son lit. Il avait retenu l'essentiel du champ lexical de la drague, mais... discuter avec Smith sans l'aide d'un interprète n'était pas une sinécure, loin de là... En général, un bon vieux « _let's fuck_ » suffisait à lui ouvrir les portes, ou plutôt les cuisses, de toutes les filles environnantes, mais ici, il était coincé, doutant fort qu'un jargon soit du goût du beau millionnaire qui le courtisait.

Si bien que ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Et plutôt rapidement d'ailleurs. Très vite, les deux mâles n'eurent plus rien à se dire. Ou plutôt, ils ne trouvèrent plus rien, car des choses à se raconter, on en a toujours. Mais avec Aomine qui cherchait ses mots, couplé à la difficulté de Smith pour déchiffrer son accent japonais, autant dire que leur conversation tourna court.

Mais cela ne sembla pas bousculer les plans de Smith (et d'Aomine aussi) outre mesure. Etant donné que l'autre couple s'en donnait à cœur joie, se bécotant allègrement sous la cascade artificielle, Aomine et son _sugar_ en devenir décidèrent de regagner la terre ferme ensemble. Pas que s'envoyer en l'air dans une piscine ne fasse pas partie des fantasmes du brun mais, d'une part, il l'avait déjà réalisé (pas plus tard que la semaine dernière avec une belle Mexicaine peu farouche) et ce n'était pas aussi agréable que dans son imagination, mais en plus, pour une première fois, ça risquait de faire tâche, à plus d'un titre. Richardson risquait de ne pas trop trop apprécier de retrouver des petits têtards nageant à l'air libre dans sa belle piscine privée... en dehors des siens, peut-être, vu la façon dont il avait commencé à défaire le nœud du soutien-gorge de sa dulcinée, mais bon, ça restait encore à prouver.

En tous cas, ce n'était pas la pudeur qui semblait étouffer ces hommes-là...

Et furtivement, Aomine se demanda si... non, rien, mieux valait ignorer certaines choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine avait beau être de nature exhibitionniste, il avait du mal à s'imaginer fricoter à côté de sa meilleure amie.

Ou l'inverse.

Smith ne lui proposa même pas de lui passer le traditionnel après-soleil, comme il était de coutume dans ces cas-là, pour lier à la fois connaissance physiquement et verbalement. Certes, Aomine avait une jolie peau chocolatée peu sensible aux rayons brûlants de l'astre du jour, mais tout de même, il aurait apprécié que son courtisan lui offre un massage charnel pour se mettre en jambe. Or, c'était le prétexte parfait pour cela, mais Smith, visiblement pressé de passer au plat principal vu la façon dont ses yeux semblaient littéralement BAVER sur Aomine (sisi, c'est possible !), prit la décision de SAUTER l'entrée...

Il attrapa le poignet d'Aomine, gentiment, mais fermement tout de même et il s'éloigna du bassin où s'ébattaient la sirène et le groooooooos poisson qu'elle avait pris dans ses filets, dans le but de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Et trouver la leur également.

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de se sécher correctement, juste un coup de serviette pour s'éponger sommairement, car le temps, c'est de l'argent paraît-il. Et ces hommes-là le savent mieux que personne, c'est pourquoi Aomine qui avait tant à apprendre d'eux, ne s'offusqua pas. Bien-sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec Smith pour se mettre en confiance et poursuivre la phase de séduction sous de meilleurs auspices, mais à cause de ses connaissances limitées en langage anglophone, c'était peine perdue et il se voyait mal dégainer son téléphone pour jouer avec _Google Trad'_...

De toute façon, les deux mâles n'avaient pas grand chose de plus à se dire. En revanche, il leur restait un certain nombre de choses à faire.

Et non des moindres...

* * *

Avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Aomine se retrouva à l'étage de la villa contemporaine de Richarson, avec uniquement son slip trempé pour lui couvrir les fesses. Mais pas n'importe où à l'étage : dans la chambre. Enfin, l'UNE des chambres, plus précisément, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment précis quand même.

La maison était immense, un véritable labyrinthe, mais Aomine constata rapidement que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Smith savait exactement où il se dirigeait et devint évident que son ami Richardson avait tout prévu... pour que la petite SAUTERIE soit complète, puisqu'en effet, en pénétrant dans la chambre, la première chose qu'Aomine remarqua fut le lubrifiant posé sur la table de chevet, à côté d'un seau où les attendait du champagne et deux verres.

Immédiatement, il apparut à Aomine que malgré le côté bon enfant de ce rendez-vous arrangé, avec galipettes dans la piscine et bronzette sur les transats' (dont il n'avait même pas pu profiter...), l'entremetteur et son invité venaient de révéler leur vrai visage. C'était comme si un piège venait de se refermer sur lui et qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Impuissant, Aomine n'avait pas la moindre volonté de fuir de toute manière.

Pour quoi faire ?

C'était bien ce qu'il voulait lui aussi, non ? Personne ne l'avait forcé à venir ici, ni même à suivre Smith. Au contraire, c'était lui qui avait demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation. A cela près qu'il aurait préféré que les choses aillent un peu moins vite, c'est tout...

Là, il avait l'impression qu'on lui forçait un peu la main... et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. C'était fait de manière à ce que... et bien... le brun comprenne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'occasion de refuser, il l'avait laissée filer. Encore une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Ce n'était pas son genre de se dégonfler de la sorte, surtout face à un mec qui lui plaisait physiquement, mais aussi pour éviter de causer du tort à Momoi, qui avait pris des risques dans cette histoire. Pour lui. Parce qu'il avait insisté. Alors, il serait malvenu pour lui de prendre ses jambes à son cou maintenant, en laissant Momoi dans la panade.

Aomine prit sur lui et Smith n'eut rien à demander, que déjà, la panthère s'allongeait dans le lit. Et pour montrer qu'il avait compris à quel point son futur amant était pressé de copuler avec ses jolies fesses, Aomine se débarrassa de son _speedo_ mouillé, les offrant ainsi à la vue du plus âgé. Pas sûr que Richardson aurait apprécié qu'Aomine détrempe son matelas en venant s'y coucher avec son slip trempé. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que l'homme d'affaire se montrerait nettement plus compréhensif si un autre type de fluide venait maculer le lit. Bon par contre, il n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit pour ses cheveux encore imprégnés d'eau, eux.

Tant pis.

Car déjà, le loup se rapprochait de l'agneau... une flûte de champagne à la main en guise d'invitation.

Et LA, LA, seulement, la gravité de ce qui allait se passer le percuta.

A cause de cette prise de conscience tardive, Aomine eut une montée de stress irrépressible. Smith allait essayer de le saouler pour mieux... l'abuser ? Non... encore une fois, je le répète, Aomine était consentant. Ou il croyait l'être, en tous cas. Mais son côté « précieux » et « fleur bleue » surtout, refit surface au plus mauvais moment. Définitivement, il avait toujours pensé que sa première fois avec un homme serait... disons... plus teintée de romantisme que cela. Avec sa première petite-amie, Aomine n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts.

Bougies parfumées, musique douce (les _Boyz 2 Men_ , ça marche toujours pour charmer et détendre les filles, c'est INTEMPOREL), lumière et ambiance tamisées, maison VIDE, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle se sente bien. En confiance. Il était même allé jusqu'à parsemer le chemin menant au lit de pétales de roses, comme dans les films. Et puis plus tard, il avait compris que l'amour ne dure pas, en surprenant sa copine dans les bras d'un autre garçon de son lycée. Dès lors, il avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus et il s'était juré de ne plus retomber amoureux de la sorte. Mais il devait bien avouer que là, il se sentait dans la peau d'une jeune pucelle prête à se faire déflorer et il avait donc besoin d'être rassuré.

Et tout ce que ce pignouf trouvait à faire, c'était de lui proposer un verre de champagne !? Aomine sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de la bouteille entière au moins pour se sentir mieux...

C'est alors que Smith attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision face au lit, qu'Aomine n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. L'homme trinqua avec son futur jeune amant et une lueur lubrique dansa dans ses yeux bleu lagon, tandis qu'un film pornographique défilait dans son dos.

Ah d'accord, carrément quoi.

La subtilité était définitivement morte.

Et enterrée.

Ce type n'essayait même pas de le séduire.

Non, il y allait franco, avec la délicatesse d'un taureau enragé, chargeant un champs de tomates ROUGES !

Clairement, Smith était venu là pour se vider les couilles, pour parler de façon très vulgaire, mais aussi et surtout très vraie.

Bien-sûr, le documentaire forcément très instructif diffusé en arrière plan mettait en scène deux mecs gaulés comme des ânes en rut dopés aux hormones et honnêtement, Aomine sentit l'appréhension monter d'un cran.

Ok, il avait déjà bien intégré à ce stade qu'à un moment donné de l'histoire, il allait l'avoir dans le cul.

Ca, ok.

Mais entre « penser » et « vivre », il y a une différence. Le grand black qui s'ébattait à l'écran DANS un petit babtou fragile était sacrément bien pourvu et Aomine se dit alors que si l'attribut de Smith mesurait le quart du tiers de la moitié de cet étalon d'ébène, il n'allait plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant deux semaines.

Au minimum.

Non, non, impossible, ça n'allait jamais rentrer !

Et Aomine ne tendait pas à se retrouver avec un tunnel suffisamment large pour laisser passer le _Shinkansen_ à la place du nu-nus... !

Comme s'il pouvait lire une POINTE de réticence dans son regard, Smith lui caressa sensuellement la cuisse. Sympa, mais ça ne rassurait pas beaucoup Aomine !

L'homme but alors sa coupe, sans cesser de dévorer Aomine du regard. Encore une fois, c'était cool, mais pas suffisant ! Le brun, de son côté, but le contenu de son verre CUL SEC !

Et ATTENTION, quand je dis « cul sec », je parle bien de la manière de boire HEIN ! Parce que c'était bien l'unique chose qu'Aomine se sentait capable de faire « cul sec » à ce stade...

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : on a beau connaître la destination du voyage, si on emprunte un chemin qu'on ne connaît pas pour s'y rendre, c'est assez effrayant ! Or, c'était exactement l'état d'esprit d'Aomine en ce moment. Smith essaya de détourner son attention en l'embrassant. Puisque le film porno n'était pas suffisant pour « chauffer » Aomine, l'homme âgé décida de prendre les choses en main.

Et cela fonctionna.

Un peu.

Force était de constater qu'il embrassait très bien et cela laissait présager du meilleur au niveau de ses performances.

Par contre, Aomine ne perdait pas de vue l'objectif final.

Qui était quand même de faire passer ENTIEREMENT quelque chose d'une certaine taille, par un endroit qui n'est pas sensé fonctionner dans ce sens-là, à la base.

Donc pas sûr du tout qu'un petit bisou accomplisse des miracles...

Smith allongea doucement Aomine dans le lit et ce dernier eut juste le temps de reposer sa flûte vide sur le chevet. L'homme l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, descendant sur la nuque, le torse et ainsi de suite. D'une main experte, il empoigna le sexe mollasson de notre panthère et à cet instant, Aomine se demanda si Smith avait déjà... fait ce genre de choses avant. Pas joué les _sugar daddies_ , non, mais tout simplement, couché avec un autre mec. Ou était-ce une première pour lui, comme pour le brun ? Hmm... Aomine commença à en douter lorsque Smith le pris en bouche sans la moindre hésitation. Pour lui donner un peu plus de vigueur, sa main se mit également en action, effectuant des mouvements amples de la base jusqu'à l'extrémité du pénis d'Aomine, qu'il avait gobée facilement.

Cette initiative eut, sembla t-il, l'effet escompté, car la verge couleur caramel se tendit d'abord timidement, mais sûrement, sous les attentions de l'homme mûr. Pas de doute, il savait ce qu'il faisait et même si Aomine n'avait aucun point de comparaison puisque c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui prodiguait une fellation, en revanche, il en avait reçu un sacré paquet de la part de demoiselles plus ou moins expérimentées. Et honnêtement, Smith s'en tirait plutôt bien, Aomine le situerait même dans la tranche haute des « avaleuses de sabres », comme il aimait gentiment à les surnommer.

Mais seulement dans sa tête hein, pas fou non plus le bougre !

En tous cas, force était de constater que le millionnaire avait la langue bien pendue, dans ce contexte particulier ! De plus, il n'avait pas non plus peur de s'étouffer ou de se couper avec la lame qui glissa sans effort dans sa trachée. Cela arracha un cri de surprise et de plaisir à Aomine. Impossible de le contenir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui faisait une gorge profonde et surtout pas au premier rendez-vous. Le brun se contenta donc d'en profiter, passant une main dans les cheveux de Smith et attrapant la bouteille de Chardonnay de l'autre, pour boire à même le goulot. L'homme savait s'y prendre, cajolant le sexe voracement d'Aomine jusqu'à lui faire adopter une forme et une raideur satisfaisantes, en vu de la suite des événements.

Aomine ne lâchait plus sa bouteille que pour pousser quelques soupirs d'extase et l'alcool aidant, il se laissa porter par l'enthousiasme et le savoir-faire de Smith (qui lui malaxait à présent voluptueusement les bourses). Tranquillisé, le brun en vint même à se demander si c'était toujours aussi intense et direct entre deux hommes. Les mecs _gays_ avaient un peu la réputation d'être de chauds lapins peu concernés par la notion de fidélité, mais surtout d'être prêts à se faire trousser dans les chiottes de n'importe quel bar sordide avec le premier gars (à leur goût) qui passait. Toujours était-il que le brun commençait à se sentir bien désinhibé là et semblant craindre que sa petite mise en bouche ne s'achève sur une note de mayonnaise qui a tourné, Smith lâcha le sexe gorgé de sang de son jeune _baby_.

Aomine grogna immédiatement pour afficher son mécontentement. Le « déni d'orgasme », ça vous dit quelque chose... ? Oui, bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais... Aomine le ressentait ainsi. On l'avait privé de sa jouissance, bien que cela soit compréhensible. Smith ne voulait pas que leur petit jeu s'achève trop vite et logiquement, sa pipe n'était pas gratuite, enfin, pas totalement désintéressée quoi.

Tout bon cuisinier vous dira (ou le film _American Pie_ , mais on ne va pas chipoter sur des détails...) qu'avant d'enfourner sa viande, il faut faire préchauffer le four. Or, c'était exactement ce que l'homme au bouc chatouilleur s'était évertué à faire, avec un certain brio. Ca, Aomine ne pouvait vraiment pas lui enlever et il aurait même aimé que cette petite gâterie se poursuive. Mais hélas pour lui, Smith avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas un grand amateur d'amuse-gueule.

Seul le plat de résistance remportait son intérêt.

Et comme pour bien le prouver, il obligea quasiment Aomine à se lever et à sortir du lit.

Mais ce fut quand il lança à Aomine le tube de lubrifiant qui trônait bien en évidence à côté du lit jusqu'ici, que le brun réalisa l'ampleur de... la mouise dans laquelle il venait encore de se fourrer. L'homme s'allongea alors à la place de l'étudiant, avant d'enfouir sa main gauche dans son short de bain décidément bien trop large au goût d'Aomine, dans l'espoir d'entamer sa propre préparation devant le film de cul qui continuait à se la donner grave sur l'écran.

Et donc, ces types-là étaient censés être... comment avait dit Satsuki, déjà ? Ah oui ! Des G-E-N-T-L-E-M-E-N !

D'un geste dédaigneux de la main, Smith fit signe à Aomine de disparaître dans la salle de bain comme s'il l'avait assez vu, sans doute pour l'inciter à faire un brin de toilette sommaire au vu de ce qui s'annonçait.

Mais pas que...

De toute évidence, l'homme d'affaire estimait avoir rempli sa part du contrat en mettant Aomine en condition. Mais pour ce qui était de l'AUTRE préparation, Aomine pouvait bien se démerder, dans tous les sens du terme.

Et seul, de préférence.

Comme Aomine n'allait sans doute pas assez vite à son goût, Smith le gratifia d'une belle claque sèche sur le popotin, telle la vache qu'on fouette avec un bâton électrique pour qu'elle se dépêche d'avancer dans les couloirs de l'abattoir.

Cela acheva de vexer le brun qui se se sentait maintenant dans la peau d'un gosse qu'on punit, en le congédiant dans sa chambre comme un malpropre après avoir fait une bêtise.

Or, la bêtise, c'était justement de croire qu'Aomine SAVAIT et POUVAIT se lubrifier de manière totalement autonome. Bien-sûr, il avait sa petite idée sur le comment du pourquoi, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, mais à sa décharge, ce n'était pas franchement dans les films X que l'on apprenait cela, étant donné qu'ils s'attardaient vraiment très, très peu sur cette étape-là, pourtant cruciale.

Et à cause de la réaction du riche de service, Aomine se sentait tout à coup presque... sale.

C'était comme si Smith refusait de se donner la peine de le préparer parce qu'il trouvait cela répugnant et honteux... Oui, c'était complètement l'impression que cela donnait et Aomine le ressentait ainsi, en tous cas. Le pauvre, il faisait moins le fier à présent. Il avait l'impression d'être largué et il ne savait même pas par quel bout prendre le... problème.

Certes, il était encore excité, mais l'attitude distante et égoïste de Smith avait un peu fait redescendre le soufflé... Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Aomine s'était imaginé pour se première fois et il avait espéré que son _sugar daddy_ se montrerait doux et compréhensif en prenant les devants.

Jusqu'au bout.

Parce que ce n'était pas comme si Smith n'était pas au courant de la « situation » virginale de notre chère panthère. Par conséquent, la déception d'Aomine était encore plus forte et plus palpable. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Smith l'arrêtait et puis, même s'il n'avait rien signé, les deux hommes avaient un contrat tacite l'un envers l'autre. Aomine restait curieux et puis, il savait qu'un petit mal de fesses passager pouvait lui rapporter gros. Dans tous les sens du terme. C'était donc un risque à prendre, un pari à prendre. Et en parlant de prendre... avant de commencer à prendre Smith en lui, Aomine savait qu'il allait déjà devoir prendre SUR lui.

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir et reprendre ses esprits. La tête lui tournait à cause de l'alcool ingéré trop rapidement. La chaleur et le fait qu'il soit quasiment à jeun n'aidaient pas non plus...

Il se regarda dans le miroir, l'oeil vitreux.

Merde... qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là... ?

Dans ce merdier...

Seul... dans une salle de bain sordide, attenante à une chambre toute aussi sordide, de laquelle il pouvait entendre les gémissements animaux du film.

C'était sensé le mettre dans l'ambiance, ça ?

De manière quasi certaine également, ses oreilles percevaient le son de Smith en train de se branler tranquillement, OKLM, juste à côté de lui, mais séparé par une porte quand même. Putain... quelle ironie...

Aomine se dégoûtait lui-même.

Voici à quoi il s'était abaissé...

Inspirant profondément comme pour se donner du courage, il ouvrit le petit flacon contenant le lubrifiant et il en versa une noisette généreuse dans sa paume. A l'aide de son autre main, il l'étala bien, en particulier sur ses doigts et ferma les yeux en écartant ses fesses pour qu'une phalange puisse passer. Appuyant l'extrémité de son index contre l'entrée de son intimité, Aomine réalisa qu'il avait déjà accompli ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, mais jamais sur lui... Encore un truc qu'il avait découvert ici, décidément, les filles aux Japon étaient bien coincées... à moins que ce ne soit celles d'ici qui était juste plus... ouvertes ?

Ou peut-être qu'aucune des deux hypothèses n'était correcte... et qu'il réfléchissait trop, à la mauvaise question, au mauvais moment ?

Malheureusement, Aomine réalisa très vite qu'il a une différence fondamentale entre être donneur ou receveur. Selon l'extrémité à laquelle on se situe, quoi.

Il avait beau avoir déjà préparé des filles à le recevoir par cette voie, le faire sur lui-même n'était pas agréable. Il n'osait pas passer la barrière musculaire. Aomine avait beau être attiré par les hommes, le fait qu'il l'ait accepté récemment faisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se toucher à cet endroit auparavant. Pas même par curiosité et encore moins par envie. Du coup, ce geste lui semblait tellement... contre nature... dans le sens, pas naturel. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il se sentait d'accomplir par lui-même. En général, l'avantage d'être avec un homme plus expérimenté que vous en la matière, c'est qu'il peut vous guider. Mais là, Aomine se retrouvait abandonné, seul face à lui-même et à la précarité de sa situation, dont un vieux porc essayait encore une fois d'abuser...

Son doigt tremblait, il n'avait pas le courage de le plonger plus loin.

Inutile d'insister ou de forcer.

« Bordel, j'aurai du picoler davantage... »

Oh il aurait vidé la bouteille sans broncher s'il avait su que ça se passerait de la sorte.

Tellement pathétique... de devoir se doigter tout seul dans les chiottes d'une baraque qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un vieux pervers qui se tripotait la nouilles à quelques mètres de lui seulement...

Quel beau scénario de merde... surtout pour une première fois. Aomine serra les dents, maudissant sa poisse habituelle.

Et aucune fenêtre dans la salle de bain par laquelle fuir !

Incapable d'aller plus loin, Aomine n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir faire bouger les choses et se sortir les doigts du cul (c'était le cas de le dire...) pour reprendre sa fierté !

Il sortit donc de la salle de bain en trombes, bien décidé à faire face à Smith, mais il tomba plutôt face à face avec une chose à laquelle il s'attendait pas.

Un pénis. (ça, il s'y attendait)

Et MICRO, le pénis en plus.

Mais surtout, une **POMPE A PENIS**. (mais ça se comprenait vu la taille de l'engin de Smith)

Clignant des yeux, Aomine lança un regard circonspect à son compagnon, qui se redressa dans le lit, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Posant l'instrument farfelu sur le chevet, l'homme s'adressa à lui.

« _Are you done already ? Good, it's my turn now. I just need to wash myself first, so wait for me, it won't take long._ »

Ok, là, le soufflé était TOTALEMENT retombé !

Mais Aomine mit une main devant son petit (relativisons !) oiseau pour cacher son état de déception... avancé... en espérant que cette petite (grosse !) baisse de forme passe inaperçue.

Fort heureusement, Smith ne sembla se rendre compte de rien lorsqu'il passa à côté d'Aomine, pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pas qu'il ait grand chose à astiquer mais booooooooon, on ne badine pas sur l'hygiène... Il embrassa même Aomine, en lui saisissant le menton. Le brun se laissa faire, mais il se figea sur place de dégoût.

Smith ne l'excitait plus du tout.

Dans un monde normal et logique, Aomine aurait plutôt du se sentir rassuré que l'attribut de son futur amant soit MINISCULE, pour sa première sodomie en qualité de receveur. Mais il n'en était rien. Quitte à se faire défoncer sauvagement la porte de derrière, autant que ce soit par un énorme... heu... jeu de clés... ?

En tous cas, une fois que l'autre homme se fut enfermé dans la salle de bain pour faire sa petite affaire, Aomine se jeta à toute vitesse sur son slip de bain encore mouillé et il l'enfila encore plus vite. Puis, sa curiosité maladive reprenant le dessus, son regard s'attarda presque malgré lui sur l'OBJET insolite qui paraissait le narguer.

L'arme du crime.

Ni vu, ni connu, sans réfléchir, Aomine s'en empara.

Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bizarre !

C'était donc ce petit secret inavouable que cachait la belle confiance de façade et le compte en banque bien fourni de Smith ? Décevant, foutrement décevant ! Et dire que ce guignol s'imaginait déjà faire de la spéléologie dans le fondement Aominesque, à la recherche d'un puits de pétrole, alors qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi creuser un simple trou dans son jardin pour y planter des rosiers ! Faut pas déconner non plus, on dit toujours qu'avant toute chose, un artisan à de bons outils. Or, ce n'était pas le cas de Smith. Il faut apprendre à marcher avant de savoir courir ou ne pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, ainsi que plein d'autres proverbes à la con de cet acabit ! En gros, rien ne sert de viser la lune, si tu n'as qu'une paire de _rollers_ pour te propulser !

La métaphore était peut-être maladroite, mais c'était ainsi qu'Aomine voyait les choses.

Tu ne peux décemment pas espérer décrocher le premier prix d'une tombola, si tu pars avec un ticket déchiré à la base !

Tout le monde sait ça, enfin, putain !

#ChoquéDéçu !

Entendant l'homme faire du bruit en faisant couler l'eau de la baignoire-jacuzzi design, Aomine sursauta, sortant de sa torpeur. Paniqué, il comprit alors qu'il ne faisait pas bon traîner ici, car Smith pouvait sortir d'une minute à l'autre et lui tomber dessus. Par réflexe, il fourra le bidule sous son bras et il sauta agilement par dessus le lit qui le séparait de la porte. Une fois sorti dans le couloir, il rasa les murs jusqu'aux escaliers et les descendit lentement. Il arriva à nouveau face à un corridor auquel il se plaqua et regardant bien à gauche puis à droite, il s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la porte principale par laquelle il était arrivé, quand soudain... deux voix retentirent dans le jardin, se rapprochant dangereusement.

C'était Momoi et Richardson !

Et ils venaient dans sa direction !

Sentant sa dernière heure arrivée, Aomine recula in extremis dans les escaliers, puis il s'accroupit dans l'ombre, priant pour que les deux amants ne décident pas d'aller copuler dans l'une des chambres de l'étage ! Par chance pour lui, Momoi entraîna son homme dans la cuisine qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais impossible pour Aomine de passer sans se faire voir, puisque la cuisine donnait sur le hall. Il remonta donc discrètement les escaliers, tel un ninja, fit demi-tour en mode crabe et en repassant devant la chambre, il en profita pour bloquer la porte de celle-ci avec une des commodes encombrantes qui décorait le couloir.

Une bonne chose de faite, voici qui ralentirait Smith, si jamais il tentait de le poursuivre !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aomine eut le déclic en remarquant une large fenêtre en bout de couloir, par laquelle la lumière du soleil s'infiltrait. N'écoutant (cette fois) que son courage, il s'y précipita et enfouissant la fameuse pompe (sa prise de guerre !) dans son slip pour se libérer les mains, il tenta de soulever la vitre, qui, bien entendu, était coincée ! C'était bien sa veine, ça encore ! Surtout qu'il commençait à entendre Smith s'exciter sur le meuble, qu'il ne parvenait pas à pousser pour se libérer. Pourvu que le couple ne l'entende pas ! Aomine devait faire vite, très vite ! Il tira de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir cette satanée lucarne et lorsqu'enfin il y parvint, il s'aperçut tristement qu'il se trouvait quand même au premier étage de la villa et que, bah, c'était haut quoi !

Un peu trop même pour tenter un saut de l'ange. Mais Aomine n'avait pas le choix. Au pire, allez, quoi ? Il allait se péter une guibolle et après ? Certes, ça risquait d'être un peu handicapant pour fuir, MAIS BON HEIN, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien et pas question de retourner auprès de COCO L'ASTICOT ! (eu égard à la taille de son sexe, aussi misérable qu'un ver...)

Et puis, quitte à faire un truc un peu foufou et douloureux, autant que ce soit pour sauver sa peau ! Parce que se mettre un doigt dans le turlupupu comme tout à l'heure, cela lui semblait inconcevable. Mais pour se défenestrer (enfin, pas tout à fait vu que c'était ouvert maintenant...), là, aucun problème, là, il y avait du monde !

C'est ainsi qu'Aomine sauta par la fenêtre en mode YOLO total. (non sans s'être assuré quand même qu'il n'y avait pas un parterre de ronces qui l'attendait à l'atterrissage.

Et comme il fallait s'en douter, la réception sur les pavés de la terrasse fut RUDE .

Un « crac » sinistre se fit entendre et Aomine se mordit presque la langue en tentant de réprimer un cri de douleur. A tel point, qu'il n'osa même pas faire le tour de la villa pour aller récupérer ses affaires restées près de la piscine. Non, au lieu de cela, il encaissa le choc et sans demander son reste, il sortit en boitillant du domaine.

Un peu comme s'il venait de se faire prendre à sec par un trois mecs à la fois.

Finalement, c'était le signe que ça devait se finir comme ça pour lui...

* * *

Le soir venu, comme il fallait s'en douter, ce fut une Momoi FURIEUSE qui vint frapper chez lui. Et le fait qu'il mette un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour aller lui ouvrir n'arrangea pas sa colère...

« Aomine ! Ouvre-moi ! Bon sang, je vais t'étrangler ! »

Sa voix était menaçante, mais Aomine se traîna malgré tout jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

Il était toujours dans son mini-slip de bain, n'ayant pas eu la force de se changer.

En fait, immédiatement après être parvenu miraculeusement à rentrer au bercail, (heureusement qu'il se trouvait à L.A. Et que donc, voit un mec se balader en _speedo_ en pleine rue ne choquait personne...) et avec plusieurs kilomètres de marche dans les pattes, Aomine s'était écroulé de fatigue et de douleur dans son canapé et il ne s'en était relevé que pour aller répondre aux coups de sonnette agressifs de Momoi.

A peine la porte ouverte que la miss se glissa dans l'entrebâillement pour empêcher Aomine de la refermer sur elle, au cas où il essayerait.

Folle de rage, elle se jeta sur lui et cogna avec ses petits poings sur le torse puissant de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sa voix était à peine audible, étouffée entre deux sanglots.

« C-comment as-tu... p-pu me faire ça ? J-je t'avais dit que... je... prenais un énorme r-risque pour toi... mais comme d'habitude... tu n'en a-as fait qu'à ta tête... et à cause de toi... Richardson-san... n-ne veut plus... entendre parler de m-moi... ! »

« Je suis désolé Satsuki... mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement, crois-moi... » Répondit-il faiblement en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son (ex ?) amie, pour tenter de la calmer.

« J-j'espère que ça en v-valait... la peine en tous cas... car t-tu as tout... gâché... c'est fini... entre moi et... Craig... »

« Craig ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait ? Et bah, avec un nom à la con pareil, j'suis sûr que c'est pas une grosse perte ! » Répliqua t-il avec délicatesse et compassion.

« JE L'AIMAIS, ABRUTI ! » Hurla t-elle, rouge de fureur.

« Et comment j'aurai pu le deviner ? Tu disais le contraire, la dernière fois ! »

« C'est terrible... par ta faute, il ne me pardonnera jamais ! Je te déteste ! Pourtant, je t'avais dit de faire attention et tu avais promis de bien te conduire ! »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa du brun, le visage dans les mains, trempé par les larmes qui continuaient à couler.

« Pardon... j'irai lui parler, si c'est si important pour toi... » Proposa Aomine, gêné et pas insensible à la détresse de la rose.

« Ah non surtout pas ! Tu en as déjà assez fait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'excuser ? Dis-le moi et j'le ferai, mais putain Satsu, me fais pas la gueule stp.. »

« Dis-moi... pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je croyais que Smith-san te plaisait... »

« Mais c'est vrai, il me plaisait ! Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie dans les chiottes pour me doigter le cul et qu'il sorte une pompe à pénis. »

« Qu-quoi ? » Hocqueta t-elle de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

« Bah regarde si tu m'crois pas ! »

Il fouilla sous l'un des coussins du canapé, devinant que la preuve avait du glisser par ici, durant sa sieste.

Et il en sortit... la fameuse pompe.

Momoi ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien réel !

« Ce mec en avait une toute petite ! Tu sais, le genre qu'on cherche à la pince à épiler parmi les poils, dans toute bonne blague de cul qui se respecte... »

« Et tu avais besoin de lui voler !? »

« J'ai pas fait exprès, figure-toi ! J'ai du la prendre inconsciemment avec moi pour m'en servir d'arme au cas où il essayerait encore de fourrer son _Knacky_ dans ma purée ! »

« Raaaah j'ai envie de te coller une baffe ! »

« Sauf que tu peux pas, parce que t'es trop petite. Dommage. » Se moqua t-il, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas te mettre une gifle, mais je peux encore très bien te donner un coup de pied dans le tibia et... Dai-chan ? Pourquoi ta cheville est toute gonflée ? » Fit-elle en désignant la jambe meurtrie du brun.

« T-tu m'as appelé Dai-chan ! Cool, ça doit vouloir dire que je suis pardonné, je suppose... et ça ? C'est rien, juste un petit bobo de rien du tout... »

Enfin, ça, c'était vite dit, étant donné que le grand gaillard grimaça de douleur en appelant sa mère, dès que la rose appuya sur le muscle enflé.

« A mon avis, c'est cassé ! »

« Dis pas des conneries pareilles ! Un peu de glace, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, mon pied sera comme neuf ! Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en médecine, d'abord ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout ! »

« Alors ça y est, juste parce que tu connais un handicapé des jambes, tu penses que ça fait de toi une experte, maintenant ? »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment de parler ça et allons à l'hôpital pour te faire examiner plutôt ! »

« Pas question ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? »

« N-non... mais j'ai pas de quoi me payer une consultation et encore moins une opération... tu sais qu'ici, les règles sont très strictes en matière de santé... »

« Mais enfin, Dai-chan, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et juste attendre que ça passe ! »

« Pourtant, j'ai presque plus mal, je t'assure ! »

« T-tu n'as pas d'assurance, c'est ça ? »

La rose blêmit en comprenant le fond du problème. Le système de santé américain pouvait devenir très onéreux et mettre sur la paille quiconque n'avait pas d'assurance pour payer ses frais hospitaliers. Momoi ne le savait que trop bien, mais connaissant également Aomine, elle ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que le brun avait négligé cet aspect aussi, en venant s'installer dans ce pays. Or, l'addition risquait d'être extrêmement salée... surtout pour lui qui n'avait plus un sou en poche...

« C'est la catastrophe ! On ne va pas s'en sortir ! M-même si je te prête de l'argent, je ne suis pas sûre que cela suffise à couvrir tous le frais de... »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et elle inspira profondément.

Tant pis.

Quel que soit le montant à débourser et en dépit du fait qu'Aomine lui doive déjà de l'argent ET qu'il ait ruiné son idylle avec le charmant Craig, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'embarras. Attrapant le bras d'Aomine, elle lui lança le maillot qu'il avait oublié chez Richardson.

« Enfile au moins ça, histoire de ne pas faire un attentat à la pudeur et tant pis pour le short. »

« Oi... qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Se débattit Aomine, ne parvenant malgré tout pas à résister à la poigne de son amie à cause de la douleur.

« On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller aux urgences ! »

« Satsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lâche-moiiiiii ! »

* * *

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, après avoir quand même pris trois bus, Aomine, qui avait du rester debout durant tout le trajet, fut pris en charge rapidement. Momoi attendit donc dans la salle prévue à cet effet en se rongeant les sangs. Elle se sentait un peu coupable et responsable des déboires de son ami. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas incité à devenir _sugar baby_ , il ne se serait pas fait mal aussi bêtement. Et maintenant, elle craignait pour la carrière du prodige, imaginant qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de cette blessure...

Heureusement, le brun ressortit assez vite également et le jeune interne qui s'était occupé de lui assura à Momoi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple foulure. Ils avaient évité le pire, apparemment, car cela Aomine avait failli s'en tirer avec une belle fracture. Néanmoins, pour éviter que cela ne s'aggrave, le médecin prescrivit des béquilles à Aomine, de la pommade et même des anti-inflammatoires pendant minimum une semaine.

Cela ne ravissait pas franchement le japonais pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'il allait devoir arrêté de jouer au basket le temps de sa guérison et la seconde, c'est que l'université n'était pas hyper adaptée à une personne à mobilité réduite. De plus, cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait devoir suspendre sa petite activité FLORISSANTE (n'est-ce pas ?) de _sugaring_ , qui marchait si bien pour lui jusqu'ici... Et donc, cela voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver un peu plus à la rue qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Doute qui lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il passa à l'accueil pour solder sa note.

…

« Quoi !? _300 dollars_ !? Mais c'est du vol, j'ai presque rien, en plus ! Il doit forcément s'agir d'une erreur ! »

« Absolument pas Monsieur, ce bon de sortie est correct ! » Protesta l'hôtesse, un peu pète sec.

« J'peux payer en plusieurs fois ? J-j'ai oublié mes papiers et mon portefeuille dans ma veste chez moi, c'est ballot hein ? Ahahaha... » Rit-il nerveusement, pour tenter de cacher sa gêne.

« Non, il faut payer maintenant, sinon, vous ne pourrez pas sortir ! Et nous serons contraints d'appeler la police, c'est la procédure ! »

« Wow, carrément ? Putain, ça rigole pas ici ! Un de vos malades qui a déjà essayé de se barrer avec la caisse ou quoi ? »

Mais tandis qu'Aomine se rendait compte que l'hôtesse ne goûtait que très peu son humour ravageur, une infirmière vint glisser quelques mots à sa collègue et la standardiste s'excusa alors platement, le teint blafard.

« Oh je vous présente toutes mes excuses Monsieur, apparemment, notre système informatique n'a pas retranscrit la bonne information. Il s'avère que votre note a déjà été réglée en totalité, vous êtes donc libre de partir. » Changea t-elle radicalement de ton.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je croyais que... ? Qui... ? »

« Puisque la dame te dit que c'est payé, on ferait mieux d'y aller sans chercher à comprendre ! Vite, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ! » Intervint Momoi, en guidant Aomine loin du comptoir.

« C'est toi qui as filé ce fric à ma place ? »

« …. »

Le silence et la tête basse de son amie en disaient long et Aomine sentit quelque chose de définitivement pas clair se tramer dans l'air.

Cette désagréable intuition se confirma quand Momoi balbutia des excuses comme quoi elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et que pendant qu'il était en train de se faire ausculter, elle en avait profité pour fouiller dans son téléphone portable et...

… et en sortant, Aomine fut surpris d'être accueilli par une berline noire de marque allemande aux vitres teintées (décidément... quand les rêves d'Aomine rejoignent la réalité...). Le chauffeur descendit de la voiture et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la portière de son employeur.

Le propriétaire de la magnifique voiture descendit alors.

Un grand et bel homme en costume gris clair.

Dès qu'il le reconnut, le cœur d'Aomine rata un battement et sa respiration se bloqua.

 _Kagami-san..._

* * *

 **18000 mots...**

 **Alors les girlz, vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
**

 **Comme d'habitude, on n'oublie pas de lâcher un pouce bleu... heu... un com'... (époque Skyblog, ne faites pas semblant, je SAIS qu'on a toutes eu un !) heu non, une REVIEW pour donner son avis, car c'est le salaire de l'auteure et ça fait très, très plaisir, surtout quand on est encore au travail, alors que tout le monde commence à être en vacances !**

 **Des bisous sur le slipounet de bain d'Ao. (raaaaah ce fantasme collectif...)**


End file.
